Diosa del Caos
by ZZDH
Summary: A veces el tiempo borra las partes importantes pero siempre existe una persona con el poder de recordar aquello que amabas, Natsuki se ve en este recorrido mientras se enamora de la persona que menos se imagina.
1. Chapter 1

**_Corresponde a un Shiznat pero por el desarrollo de la historia podría parecer lo contrario, se agradece su paciencia._**

CAPITULO 1

DIOSA DEL CAOS

Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga, soy una persona solitaria, amo las motocicletas, no tengo familia sanguínea pero en mi camino me encontré con personas que pronto ocuparon un lugar similar en mi vida, suelo tener un carácter difícil y por más que me esfuerzo en permanecer en paz y tranquilidad el Dios del Caos siempre me encuentra.

Existe cierta chica pelirroja de gran personalidad (si me entienden), desinhibida, escandalosa y algo torpe, su nombre es Mai Tokiha , es mi mejor amiga desde la escuela primaria, al salir de la preparatoria decidimos alquilar un departamento para así lograr nuestra independencia, ambas estamos en la facultad, mientras ella estudia Psicología yo estudio Letras ( es peor de lo que creen), Mai es quien la mayor parte del tiempo logra arrastrarme consigo a todo tipo de situaciones comprometedoras, como la semana pasada me obligo a salir con ella, a una fiesta de la facultad, bueno normalmente no se convive tanto con los compañeros pero vaya que dan espectáculo cuando el alcohol invade su sistema, la gente se vuelve mas agresiva, habladora, feliz, dormilona y claro no falta la zorra del Campus que en este caso lleva el nombre de Nao la mujer mas fácil que puedes encontrar por aquí. No es que tenga nada contra ella solo que eso de que se ligue a medio mundo por imponer record creo que es otro nivel, bueno después de seis horas de música, alcohol y peleas la mayoría estaban inconscientes o muertos realmente no estoy segura, yo solo tomaba una cereza mientras Mai me contaba casi en una lengua muerta (de verdad borracha no se le entiende nada) acerca de un chico que recién había sido trasferido a su clase creo que se llamaba Tate, pronto la cerveza hizo efecto y tuve que ir al sanitario, al terminar de hacer lo mió, me incorporé y subí mis jeans de pronto escuche un gemido que parecía venir de la bañera, un frió bajo por mi espalda y con las manos sudorosas recorrí con fuerza la cortina que la cubría dejando expuesta a una borracha y muy desorientada Nao.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?-Dije mientras mi cara subía de un leve rubor a un rojo intenso.  
-Yo solo seguía a la hermosa chica Castaña y no recuerdo más- dijo confundida.

Al menos no me había visto hacer mis necesidades, a pesar de que pude dejarla ahí me preocupaban las pobres personas que inevitablemente se toparían con ella en esa situación, así que me incline para ayudarla a levantarse, a pesar de que se ve delgada vaya que es pesada, la sujetaba como podía pero al apoyar mi pie derecho, resbale jalando sin querer su blusa y al intentar evitar que se golpeara la cabeza termine debajo de ella, ya imaginan que escena, y claro alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y mi corazón se acelero mientras mi orgullo abandonaba la habitación, en cuanto enfoque la vista pude notar un vestido Violeta y a una hermosa joven castaña con unos ojos muy particulares y un gesto sorpresivo, que intentaba comprender aquello.

-No quise interrumpir-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No es lo que parece-dije-solo que ella esta muy confundida y solo quería ayudarla (¿porque no me quede callada?).

Sonrío por un momento y salio del cuarto inmediatamente, después de unos minutos Mai fue a buscarme pues ya había tardado demasiado y como era de esperarse hasta el día de hoy sigue fastidiando con mi amor secreto por Nao, aún que solo me importa en estos momentos saber ¿Quién era aquella hermosa joven?

-¿Así que todo este tiempo amabas a Nao y no me habías dicho nada?- Mai intentando sacar información.

-No, ya te lo dije fue todo un accidente no andaría con esa zorra.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo pero deberías saber que no te juzgare-Pelirroja entrando a zona de guerra.

-¿Ya hablaste con Tate?- yo cambiando el tema.

-Si, bueno solo cosas de un proyecto que tenemos que hacer juntos.

Lo bueno de conocer a las personas es que aprendes a desviar su atención a cosas productivas o mínimo lejos de la vida privada, realmente a esta chica no le importa que yo no comparta su amor por los hombres pero a veces se vuelve un poco latosa con el tema de mis relaciones, la verdad es que mi novia anterior era un poco alcohólica e imprudente se llama Midori pero terminamos siendo amigas algo que pocos pueden lograr, sin embargo el único problema en esa relación fue que no me sentía segura de tener intimidad al cien por ciento con ella y no es que tuviera algo malo mas bien siempre aparecía algo en mi mente que no me lo permitía , en vista de que era imposible decidí que lo mejor seria dejar aquello como una amistad nada más.

De regreso en la facultad, no puedo concentrarme del todo, después de salir paso a la cafetería a comprar algo rico y poco nutritivo una hamburguesa con papas y una soda grande, mientras estoy comiendo intento disfrutar de un clásico pero es en ese momento que me distrae una voz familiar:

-¡Nunca mas!-joven castaña

-Si es el cuervo de Poe- dije torpemente.

-Ara Ara, no pensé que vinieras sola a la cafetería imaginaba que tu novia estaría contigo.

-¡Te equivocas!- casi me ahogo- es solo una conocida a la que intente ayudar.

-Perdona no me he presentado aún yo soy…

Pero antes de decirlo fue interrumpida por una rubia con severos problemas de dislexia, Haruka del consejo estudiantil quien me dejo conocer el nombre de esa bella mujer.

-¡Shizuru Fujino!-gritaba con esa voz característica digna del más chillon sonido del infierno.

-Ara Ara no tienes que gritar Haruka-san estoy justo aquí.

-Las elecciones para la presidencia del consejo serán en media hora ya deberías estar ahí o ¿acaso es tanta tu incoherencia?

-Indiferencia Haruka-chan –interrumpió Yukino la pobre que tiene que ayudar a la rubia torpe.

-Lo siento tengo que irme- hizo una reverencia.

-Un gusto conocerte yo soy…

-Lo se el placer es mió Kuga-san

Y se fue tan rápido como llego, pero me deja intrigada que me conozca y yo a ella no, a pesar de ello logro que el resto del día fuera brillante hasta que llegue a casa, esperaba ver a Mai cocinado los deliciosos alimentos que suele preparar pero en su lugar me tope con cierta chica, así es era mi pesadilla la fácil de Nao.

-¿Se te perdió algo o aún sigues ebria?-dije

-¿Puedes olvidar eso? Solo he venido para invitarte a comer como señal de agradecimiento ya que es verdad que no estaba en condiciones de salir de ahí.  
Estaba atónita pero es comida y nadie rechaza una comida, así que acepte de mala gana, ella salio a toda prisa y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:  
-Te veré en el centro comercial a las 7pm en la fuente de sodas.  
Solo había una explicación para aquello y decidí buscar en la cocina a mi amiga pelirroja que sonreía tras ver mi expresión frente a ella.

-Creo que debes de estar feliz al menos te agradece lo que has hecho por ella-dijo entre risas.

-Esto no significa nada-dije mientras caminaba a mi cuarto.

La vida es irónica estoy a punto de verme con la persona que menos tolero en el mundo, esto debe de ser una broma del mismísimo cosmos, en fin al llegar al centro comercial vi por primera vez a Nao vestida de manera decente incluso se veía linda, llevaba un vestido con estampados florales y un par de zapatillas, un maquillaje discreto y una pequeña cartera que combinaba a la perfección.

No puedo mentir se veía increíble yo en cambio llevaba una camisa, mis jeans, un par de tenis y claro mi chaqueta, cuando llegue hasta ella pensaba que me insultaría como solía hacerlo pero solo me indico una mesa en el fondo del lugar.

-Realmente no tienes que hacer esto-dije apenada.  
-Solo preocúpate por lo que deseas comer, ya te dije estoy en deuda contigo.

Después de una mateada y algunos aperitivos salimos de ahí, vimos algunas tiendas pero algo llamo mi atención, un establecimiento de videojuegos entonces rete a Nao en el único juego de zombies donde nadie mas puede ganarme, ella se negó al principio pero en cuanto le aposte una semana de desayunos gratis al ganador ella acepto, ingresaron las monedas, tomamos las pistolas plásticas y comenzó la masacre pero al final quedamos en empate vaya que subestime sus habilidades.

-Con que esto es lo que haces cuando faltas a clases-dije.  
-Tuviste suerte pero la próxima vez no tendré piedad-sonrió.  
No me había percatado que ya fuera tan tarde, me ofrecí a llevarla en mi motocicleta y acepto de mala gana con la condición de que fuera despacio, subimos y puso sus manos en mis hombros por un momento me puse nerviosa supongo seria porque no estoy acostumbrada al contacto humano, llegamos a su casa a las 11pm su hermana menor la esperaba en la entrada.  
-Gracias por lo de esta noche no eres tan aburrida como uno cree-dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

En cuanto estuvo dentro de su casa acelere, por algún motivo había sentido algo extraño en mi interior, conduje distraídamente hasta llegar a una zona residencial, baje la velocidad y me detuve frente a un parque hasta entonces desconocido por mi, en seguida escuche unos pasos al girar la cabeza me encontré con esos ojos carmesí que me inmovilizaron al instante, se acerco lentamente yo me quite el casco.

-Buenas noches Fujino-san no sabia que vivías por aquí.  
-Dime shizuru por favor natsuki.  
-Es muy tarde para pasear por aquí shizuru  
-Duran estaba algo intranquilo así que decidí que un paseo le caería bien,  
-¿Duran? –pregunte  
-Si el es mi perro, bueno a decir verdad es mitad lobo.

De la oscuridad salio un animal de enorme tamaño, que en cuanto me olfateo comenzó a mover su cola y a lamer mis manos, ella solo dio una orden y el se sentó en seguida.

-Al parecer le caes bien, debe ser esa esencia tan dulce que emanas.

Yo no sabia que responder pero sus manos estaban peligrosamente cerca así que me escondí en mi casco y monte de nuevo mi motocicleta, mientras ella se despedía yo solo asentí y arranque lo más rápido que pude y solo logre tranquilizarme hasta llegar a mi habitación, definitivamente Shizuru era peligrosa yo siempre he relacionado las situaciones complicadas con el Dios del Caos pero en este momento creo que es una Diosa y sus ojos carmesí me dominan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Corresponde a un Shiznat pero por el desarrollo de la historia podría parecer lo contrario, se agradece su paciencia._**

CAPITULO 2

DEJAME SER TU IDIOTA.

Me encontraba en un enorme jardín, veía a una niña de castaños cabellos tomar mi mano mientras me ofrecía una cajita con un moño, en su interior se encontraba un corazón violeta de cristal, que embonaba perfectamente en la palma de mi mano, yo tenia cinco años en esa escena, entonces comencé a reconocer su rostro y justo cuando iba a decir su nombre…

-¡Natsuki! es hora de levantarse-Gritaba Mai.

-¡Demonios! -Estuve a punto de ver su rostro- Mai es muy temprano déjame dormir.

-Pues mira que llegar tan tarde ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con Nao?-mirada picara.

-No hice nada con ella, solo perdí un poco la noción del tiempo en los videojuegos.

-¿Videojuegos? Por eso nunca tendrás novia, puedes ir a caminar con ella por la costa mientras tomas su mano contemplando el atardecer.

-¡Basta!-Interrumpí- resulta que a ella le gustan los mismos juegos que yo y como solo era una salida de amistad no pasa nada.

-De verdad que eres lenta Nat, en fin tienes diez minutos para alistarte o no vas a desayunar.

Me levante de inmediato de la cama, tome una ducha y me vestí lo mas pronto posible, al llegar a la mesa el desayuno estaba listo vaya que Mai es como una buena madre con un increíble sazón pero estoy notando algo en el reloj de la cocina.

-¡Falta una hora para la facultad!- Grite enfadada.

-Bueno solo porque esta vez quería que desayunaras como la gente decente sin casi ahogarte con la comida como sueles hacer-dijo dramáticamente.

Solo cerré los ojos y suspire intentando calmarme, ya que bueno no soy una persona que madrugue fácilmente me resulta bastante molesto tener una hora de sueño menos, después de comer en diez minutos y con Mai regañándome Salí a prisa de casa para ya no escuchar sus sermones de buenos modales, tome mi motocicleta y en menos de veinte minutos ya estaba en la entrada principal de la Facultad sin mas alternativa estacione mi moto y camine por el pasillo principal y justo cuando pasaba por la puerta del consejo se abrió quedando justo frente a mi esos ojos carmesí.

-Ara Natsuki no sabia que llegabas tan temprano.-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo, a veces, bueno, hoy Mai me levanto muy temprano así que llegue antes de lo acostumbrado y ¿tu siempre llegas a esta hora?-dije de la manera más torpe posible.

-Deje algunos asuntos pendientes y tuve que venir a terminarlos antes de que llegue Haruka-san y se compliquen las cosas, ¿cuando dices Mai te refieres a Tokiha-san?

-Si así es.

-¿Entonces vive contigo?-bajo la mirada.

-Si pero no es lo que piensas es mi amiga solamente-¡que diablos estoy haciendo!-pero así es mas fácil el poder pagar los gastos de renta y demás.

Ella solo me miraba con simpatía y asintió mientras su mano suave y fría se deslizaba por mi rostro.

-Tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos –dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-¡Kuga-kun!-Grito Tate- tenemos que ir a la oficina de Mikoto-sensei ahora.

-Lo siento –dije mientras me incorporaba rápidamente- tengo que ir.

-Esta bien Natsuki espero verte al terminar las clases ya que estaré muy ocupada hoy.

-¿Por qué?-no puedo ser tan torpe- ¿tenemos algo de que hablar?

-Es un secreto-dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Al llegar a la oficina Tate se encontraba muy impaciente.

-Espero que sean buenas noticias ya que nos esforzamos mucho en este proyecto.

-Solo espera a que Sensei este aquí-dije.

Resulta que yo trabajo con Sensei desde hace siete meses y Tate se incorporo recientemente en un proyecto de ingeniería y pues mi carrera no tiene nada que ver pero en cada presentación de proyectos una parte muy importante es la hipótesis y esta debe de estar estructurada correctamente entonces yo me encargo de ello.

Mikoto Sensei enseña algunas clases en Filosofía, Letras, Psicología; pero ella realmente es Física, sin embargo en esta institución ella es sumamente respetada y catalogada como un genio pues básicamente no hay materia alguna que desconozca, bueno excepto una la Cocina, y esto lo aprendí de la peor manera ya que mi cumpleaños fue justo un mes después de haber empezado a trabajar con ella y llego a la oficina con un pastel que se veía delicioso pero nunca imagine que tendría un sabor tan espantoso, no exagero era como si en vez de azúcar hubiese usado sal, e infinidad de ingredientes cada uno peor que al anterior y claro gracias a esto surgió la idea de la microempresa de Mai, ya que básicamente tiene sus clases por la tarde y por las mañanas prepara desayunos en la cafetería y además se le concedió permiso de vender sus propios postres ahí mismo, y claro desde que le conté a Sensei ha sido su mejor cliente.

-Buenos días-entra rápidamente Sensei.

-Dígame sensei ¿como salió todo con el proyecto?- Tate casi se desmaya.

-Primero los felicito por su empeño, segundo Sagisawa-sensei esta complacida con tu colaboración y quiere que vayas a trabajar con ella en su laboratorio y tercero Natsuki te he conseguido una oportunidad en la editorial Millenium como asistente de editor solo que tendrás que trabajar con Sigura-san.

De verdad que el Dios del Caos se burla de mi, el volver a estar cerca de Sigura Midori no es algo que quisiera hacer pero la paga y el aprendizaje me servirán bastante, así que de mala gana lo acepte, tendría un par de días para digerirlo, corrí hasta la cafetería esperando que los especiales de Mai no se hubieran terminado pero al llegar me encontré con Nao, no se porque extraña razón me ponía nerviosa.

-Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma- Nao sonriente.

-¡Cállate! Solo estoy ansiosa por comer algo.

-Lo siento Natsuki ya no ha quedado nada- las crueles palabras de Mai justo al estomago.

-Si quieres podrías comer conmigo, tengo comida suficiente para las dos- dijo Shizuru que no se de donde salió.

-Yo compre hace un momento así que no es necesario, Natsuki comerá conmigo-dijo Nao algo irritada.

-¡Fujino! ¿Donde estas?-gritaba Haruka-san.

-Al parecer tendré que esperar hasta el término de clases gracias a Suzushiro-san pero Natsuki no llegues tarde-dijo la castaña.

Solo sentía la mirada incomoda de Mai y ya imaginaba el mar de preguntas que tendría que enfrentar al regresar a casa, en ese momento Nao me tomo de la mano y me condujo hasta la parte trasera del edificio.

-Oye Nao ¿A donde me llevas?-yo mas que confundida.

-Si quieres puedo soltarte para que vayas con la señorita perfección a comer a una suite-mujer molesta.

-Tranquila solo me ofrecía comida por educación-pésima respuesta-no por otra razón.

-Claro no se me había ocurrido regalar comida a todo el mundo para que sepan que soy una persona educada.

-¿Por qué te molestas?-dije

-Yo compre comida para ambas pero tu al parecer no quieres comer conmigo, solo dime si quieres irte nadie te detiene, supongo que fue algo tonto pensar que tú podrías tener educación y agradecer que me haya tomado la molestia de invitarte nuevamente, creo que fue un error mejor me voy antes de que se me pegue lo idiota.

No se que fue lo que paso por mi mente, solo observe a mi cuerpo reaccionar ante aquel reclamo casi propio de una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche, la sujete por el rostro y la bese, reaccione hasta sentir una bofetada.

-¡Idiota! No hagas ese tipo de guarradas, puedes herir los sentimientos de las personas, además quien te dio permiso de besarme, voy a matarme si vuelves a intentarlo.

-Entonces moriré en el intento.

Volví a besarla presionándola contra la pared del edificio, sostuve sus manos hasta que estas dejaron de luchar, y entonces sus labios cedieron a los míos, la tome por la cintura con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha tomaba su rostro después de unos minutos me separe de ella, Nao estaba completamente sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Nao yo lo siento, por no haberme dado cuenta de que en realidad tú me gustas.

-Creí que pensabas que era una fácil.

-Ya lo comprobé

-¡Natsuki idiota!

-Déjame terminar, comprobé que no eres una zorra si no más bien intentas parecerlo

-Vaya me siento halagada.

-Mira soy muy mala expresando mis sentimientos no lo hagas mas difícil, lo que quiero decir es que no eres lo que aparentas y de verdad quiero salir mas con la verdadera Nao que con la zorra –sonreí.

-Eres una idiota Natsuki.

-Tal vez, pero podría ser tu idota.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Corresponde a un Shiznat pero por el desarrollo de la historia podría parecer lo contrario, se agradece su paciencia._**

CAPITULO 3

RECUERDO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO

Después de aquello Nao termino por convertirse en algo importante en mi vida, regresamos a clases pero yo aún no podía creer lo que sentía por ella pues era algo similar a lo que tenia con Midori a pesar de ello no podía dejar de pensar en Shizuru y para calmar mi mente, camine hasta los jardines del Campus pero fue ahí donde me invadió una sensación, un recuerdo como el de mi sueño y entonces apareció de nuevo.

-Gracias por venir a tiempo Natsuki- dijo shizuru.

-Yo no sabía que este era el punto de reunión.

-El destino puede llevarte a lo inevitable, quiero pedirte solo un par de horas ya que me

gustaría convivir un poco más contigo a menos que Nao-san se moleste.

-No importa lo que haga ella se molestará.

Shizuru me señalo una vieja banca a unos metros, la misma se encontraba bajo un gran roble nunca había visto uno de ese tamaño, al sentarme por fin pude notar el mas hermoso paisaje que había visto hasta ese día, las flores eran mecidas suavemente por el viento mientras Shizuru tomaba mi mano en completo silencio, pasaron los minutos incluso cerré los ojos para saborear los sonidos, los aromas, la tranquilidad ¿Por qué con ella me sentía así?

-Dicen que tu alma gemela es aquella que te hace sentir en paz, no aquella que te altera poniéndote nerviosa, normalmente me siento intranquila, ansiosa, solo cuando vengo aquí logro por un momento ser feliz, ser libre del mundo que me asfixia-dijo la castaña.

Yo no sabia que responder solo escuchaba cuidadosamente, normalmente no hablo mucho la mayor parte del tiempo son las demás personas las que hablan pues de esa manera dejan una marca en tu vida, en el tiempo, y yo por el contrario no quisiera existir, de ser comparable a un deseo impalpable; no quisiera que esto terminara pero lo bello de las cosas perfectas de los grandes momentos es que presentan mortalidad, ellos tienen un fin por eso son perfectos porque están incompletos carentes de eternidad.

-Veras Natsuki cuando era niña no solía tener amigos, mi familia tiene recursos económicos que muchos quisieran pero eso solo te vuelve solitario, los niños que venían a casa eran de familias prestigiosas para mi solo significaba "Aburrimiento", lo único que anhelaba era un amigo de verdad y dentro de mi sabia que no lo encontraría si no salía en su búsqueda.

Por la tarde logre escabullirme fuera de casa, a unos cinco minutos se encontraba una pequeña zona boscosa y mas al sur un gran bosque, camine por unos minutos dejándome sorprender por toda la flora y fauna de aquel lugar me brindaba, continué sin prestar atención en mi destino, llegue a un arroyo de agua tan cristalina que podía ver los pescados nadar en el fondo con facilidad, me sentía maravillada pero me descuide y caí en el fondo , este era lo suficientemente profundo para cubrir mi cuerpo y podría haberme ahogado pero mientras yo luchaba por mantenerme a flote una rama se acerco a mis manos, la tome mientras escuchaba a una voz infantil decir que no me soltara que en poco tiempo lograría salir de ahí.

Y cumplió su promesa cuando estuve fuera del agua comprendí que esa persona había salvado mi vida, le busque con la mirada y fueron unos grandes ojos esmeralda los que escudriñaban mi mente, después de regañarme por ser tan descuidada se limito a tomar mi mano y llevarme de ese modo a casa, era un par de años menor que yo pero actuaba como si yo fuese la mas pequeña; esa actitud en vez de molestarme me hacia sumamente feliz pues era totalmente a su manera.

De pronto fuimos inseparables, ella pasaba el tiempo corriendo de un lado a otro pero nunca se cansaba tenia tanta energía, mis padres dejaban que se quedara en casa a pasar la noche y eran de verdad las mejores historias, un día llego a mi casa con un gran cachorro muy hermoso llamado Duran, tenia las características de un lobo pero nunca tuve miedo de él, después de un año ella tenia que hacer un viaje con sus padres el fin de semana y Duran no podía ir, ella me imploro que lo cuidara en lo que regresaba, yo acepte dándole mi palabra de que estaría a salvo, pero ella no volvió, sufrieron un accidente y sus heridas fueron tan graves que perdió parte de su memoria abarcando su convivencia conmigo, yo no podía soportarlo pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo y cumplí mi promesa.

Creí que jamás volvería a verla pero entonces en el lugar menos esperado apareció, era esa mirada que podía ver a través de mi, habían pasado trece años pero volví a sentir esa calma.

-Te refieres a que Duran era…

-Tu mejor amigo Natsuki, yo realmente lamento tu perdida por muchos años quise buscarte pero no estaba segura de contarte todo esto.

-Es demasiado, pero tu ya me resultabas familiar ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-Solo tranquilízate por favor, no tengo como probártelo tendrás que confiar en mí.

Me puse de pie y ella hizo lo mismo, me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo correspondía su afecto.

-Se que puede sonar extraño Shizuru pero confió en lo que has dicho y no tengo forma de agradecerte el haber soportado todo esto por cumplir tu palabra a pesar de ser una niña.

-Natsuki se que algún día lo recordaras por el momento solo deseo ser tu amiga nuevamente.

Al llegar a casa tome una cerveza de la nevera mientras me sentaba frente al televisor, estaba absorta en mi mundo con todo lo que había ignorado hasta ese día.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo la pelirroja que no se por cuanto tiempo estuvo al acecho.

-Mmn-gruñí-solo veo televisión.

-Pero esta apagada- dijo señalando lo evidente.

-Mai cuando me conociste ya había pasado el accidente ¿recuerdas si en algún momento tuve conmigo algún artefacto con una figura de corazón?-dije con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué te pasa? Nao no te ha ofrecido drogas ¿verdad?, porque en ese caso me va a oír nadie le da drogas a mi amiga y sale impune mira que utilizar sus mañas para que tu hagas lo que ella quiere, no debes dejar que te convenza de cosas que tu sabes que están mal.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a casa de tía Aoi? En verdad necesito buscar algo pero temo hacerlo sola-dije con pesadez.

-Natsuki, esta bien por lo que entiendo esto no tiene nada que ver con Nao pero ¿podrías contarme que te sucede?

Salimos de casa hasta la estación de autobuses mientras pasaban diferentes paisajes frente a la ventana la chica pelirroja escuchaba atenta, por primera vez no hizo interrupciones ni siquiera hablo de Tate, al llegar a nuestro destino la mansión de mi tía Aoi quedo frente a nosotros.

-¡Increíble! No sabía que eras rica.

-Te recuerdo no es mi casa ni mi dinero ya que de serlo no tendría porque trabajar-dije.

Toque el timbre mientras un hombre rubio con una expresión de total seriedad salía a recibirnos.

-¿No me digas que se llama Jaime?- susurro Mai.

-Buenas Tardes Serguei mucho tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dije

-Buenas tardes Natsuki-kun al parecer has crecido bastante, tu tía estará muy feliz de verte y ¿Quién es esta hermosa Joven?- señalando a Mai.

-Que bueno esta-un pequeño pisotón para que aterrice-¡Ouch! Digo que esta muy bien construida la mansión, yo soy Tokiha Mai.

-Es un placer por aquí por favor deben tener hambre o ¿desean esperar para la cena?

-Esperaremos para poder cenar todos juntos-dije.

-Quién lo diría si tienes modales pero solo cuando estas cerca de tu tía, de verdad me sorprendes Natsuki.

Al llegar a la sala mi tía se puso de pie y mientras me abrazaba me daba la regañada de mi vida.

-Si vuelves a ausentarte tanto tiempo voy a ponerte una zarandeada de aquellas, estaba muy preocupada por ti con eso de que no quieres que pague tu escuela ni gastos, ¿no me digas que te prostituyes?-Aoi-san me recuerda a cierta persona.

-¡No! Yo estoy trabajando y hasta el momento todo esta en orden, sacas ideas tan raras.

-Deberías contarle de tu amorcito-Mai iniciando una guerra.

-¿Que tienes novio? ¡Si estas embarazada lo voy a matar! dime ¿quien es? ¿Donde vive? ¿No será casado?

-¡Basta! Primero tengo novia se llama Nao, segundo no estoy embrazada y tercero vengo por una fuerte razón, ¿Quiero saber si es verdad que perdí mis recuerdos en el accidente?-dije seriamente.

-Nat-chan, no se como te diste cuenta pero me temo es verdad, cuando paso el accidente tu saliste disparada por la ventana, y el golpe fue tan fuerte que tu memoria se perdió más o menos lo de un año de recuerdos, fue entonces que te quedaste conmigo pues la familia de tu padre vive muy lejos y yo no podía dejarte ir, tu madre siempre me dijo que eras lo mejor que había podido hacer en su vida así que cuando te observe en el hospital luchando por tu vida, decidí que no te dejaría sola jamás.

Comencé a llorar durante un largo rato en los brazos de Aoi-san hasta que seque mi dolor, después de aquello platicamos un poco de la facultad, de Nao con detalles extravagantes contados por Mai. Después de cenar fuimos a mi cuarto, tenia años sin estar ahí pero a pesar de ello la limpieza se había mantenido constante, Mai se tiro en la cama bromeando con todos los chistes de la burguesía que pasaron por su mente, ya era fin de semana así que podíamos quedarnos hasta el domingo por la tarde por ello lleve un par de cambios de ropa a diferencia de Mai que hasta traje de baño traía consigo, cuando abrí mi closet note algo inusual en la parte superior había un objeto cubierto de polvo, tome una silla para alcanzarlo y al abrirlo su interior me conmociono a tal grado que caí de espaldas perdiendo el conocimiento.

De nuevo estaba esa niña dándome una cajita, y en su interior un corazón de cristal, pero ahora sus ojos carmesí miraban directo a mi interior no podía creerlo, se trataba de una pequeña Shizuru que sonreía explicando algo del contenido dice una palabra que me hace despertar.

-Amatista-dije

-¿Estas bien? Vaya que me sacaste un susto de muerte-dijo Mai

-Fue Shizuru quien me regalo esto.

-Parece ser que has logrado recordar, parece haber algo mas dentro de la caja-dijo Mai señalando un papel.

Al sacarlo revelo una foto de Shizuru, Duran y yo en un tiempo muy lejano ahora todo estaba cobrando sentido anteriormente había llamado a Nao pero no contestaba así que espere hasta que llego la noche cerca de las 10:00pm y cuando remarque dio tono un par de veces y atendió.

-Hola espero no molestar por la hora pero ya te había llamado por la tarde y como no habías contestado pensé llamarte después.

-Si buscas a Nao ella esta ocupada conmigo así que no molestes.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde esta ella?-dije molesta.

-Soy Tomoe y Nao esta dándose un baño ya no puedo dar mas detalles tengo que colgar.

Me quede atónita con la bocina aún en mi oído, no podía ser nada bueno…

Continuara…

De antemano pido disculpas con las faltas de Ortografía, intentare hacer los capitulos un poco mas extensos , Gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

DESPUES DE LA MEDIA NOCHE

Cuando por fin reaccione aún sostenía el teléfono, intentado digerir que había pasado pues ella no contesto su celular, en cambio una mujer llamada Tomoe lo tenía consigo y además dijo que no podía darme detalles y colgó.

De la manera en que quisiera ver las cosas yo perdía, sin darme cuenta camine por toda la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero donde me recosté en medio de la noche con una luna creciente que apenas emitía ligeros rayos de luz, me sentía molesta pero ante todo miserable pues mi segunda relación estaba siendo saboteada por el Dios del Caos quien se burlaba de mi estupidez nuevamente, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla derecha sin que yo pudiera detenerla y desde lo mas profundo del corazón surgió el deseo de que Shizuru estuviera ahí conmigo. En ese momento una calida mano detuvo mi llanto.

-Supongo que en el fondo sigues siendo una niña, no sabia que existiera una persona tan vil para dañar a un ser tan sensible.

-Serguei perdón por alarmarte, yo estoy bien solo es un poco de sueño-dije intentando ocultar mi pesar.

-Recuerdo cuando saliste sin permiso de casa, te habías enfadado porque Aoi-san no dejaba que fueras a aquella fiesta.

-Si y termine peleando con un ebrio que casi me arrolla con su camioneta.

\- Note tu ausencia gracias al sonido de tu motocicleta, reaccione subiendo a mi automóvil a toda velocidad, por suerte te encontré antes que ese hombre te hiciera algún daño.

-De acuerdo Serguei ¿a que va todo esto?-dije

-Cuando llegue estabas a punto de pelear y yo viéndote tan temeraria no sentí miedo sino una admiración por tu coraje pero al mismo tiempo decidí defenderte con esa misma osadía, pero no contaba con los problemas del amor.

-De verdad estaré bien puede ser solo un mal entendido.

-Sabes si alguien te ama de verdad te dañara en algún punto pero sufrirá contigo y terminara por curar el daño cometido y algunos otros males- sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Solo observe nuevamente la luna y el cielo estrellado mientras volvía a pensar en Shizuru y en ese momento note una vibración en mi celular, se trataba de un mensaje de la castaña.

 **-Buenas noches Natsuki solo quería saludarte esperando estés bien, decidí no llamarte dada la hora pero tengo un sentimiento de nostalgia que no me deja dormir, tu numero me lo confió Mikoto-sensei espero poder platicar contigo mañana por la tarde por favor avísame Shizuru.**

Esa mujer debe ser telépata o solo estoy confundiendo todo, regrese a mi cama observando a Mai mientras hablaba dormida, me acosté a su lado hasta lograr alcanzar el más profundo sueño, desperté ya entrada la mañana abriendo lentamente los ojos intentando enfocar la habitación pero en ese momento Mai abrió de par en par las cortinas y la luz me dejo ciega mientras le gritaba a la pelirroja por su intento de homicidio, ella solo alegaba que era por mi bien ya que era sumamente tarde para seguir echada en la cama, bajamos a desayunar con Aoi-san y Serguei mientras que Mai dejaba un rastro de baba al ver al rubio que no dejaba de hacerle cumplidos empeorando las fantasías de esa loca mujer.

Al medio día recibí una llamada de Nao.

-Hola no sabia que me habías llamado acabo de despertar-dijo.

-Es bastante tarde ¿saliste anoche?-claro que si.

-Fui a una reunión con unas amigas que no veía hace un tiempo, oye te escucho molesta ¿dime que pasa torpe?

-Te llame y contesto una chica que además me informo que estabas dándote un baño, yo, bueno si esto no esta funcionando podrías simplemente decirlo.

-¿Insinúas que te engaño? Esa tarada que te contesto es solo una amiga y no me estaba bañando, solo salí a fumar al balcón sabes que soy muy descuidada con el celular siempre lo pierdo.

-Me alegra saber que fue un mal entendido-ella no lo haría- y lo siento pero todo parecía indicar otra situación.

-Comprendo el porqué de sus acciones ya que ella esta enamorada de Fujino desde hace ya mucho tiempo y según me dijo te vio tomar su mano durante un largo rato así que quiero saber ¿es verdad?- ¡diablos! termine pisando una mina.

Comencé a sudar pensando lentamente como iba a explicarle la situación.

-Es una situación complicada que deberíamos discutir en persona.

-Sabes pensaba que solo eras idiota nunca imagine que fueras cruel- dicho esto colgó.

Pase cerca de media hora intentando comunicarme con ella pero apago su teléfono celular, sin querer los papeles se invirtieron y yo termine en una situación mas comprometedora.

Fue el fin de semana más largo que he tenido y sin embargo no me agrado ni un poco, por fin me despedí de mi tía y Serguei pero Mai se resistía en dejar el abrazo del rubio como si pudiera llevárselo, ya en el camino a casa.

-Ese hombre se cae de bueno, y sabe como tratar a una dama-suspiro- no como los patanes que he conocido.

-Pero tu no eres una dama, así que no puedes saber si es el trato que reciben-dije riendo.

-Aoi-sama debe ser sumamente feliz con él- puchero- yo lo sería.

-OK te diré que solo son amigos, Serguei es encargado de la seguridad de la familia es lo único que tienen de relación, además considero de mal gusto que estés de nalga pronta con el Tío de tu amado Tate Yuuichi.

-¡QUE!

-Ah, si olvide decírtelo antes lo siento Tokiha-san.

-Oye Nao no debe enseñarte esas palabras como "nalga pronta".

-¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?

-Pues tú no hablas tantas sandeces por eso es que lo noto, yo que quiero que seas una persona de bien y tú sales con esas tarugadas.

-Nao esta molesta conmigo por lo que hable con Shizuru al parecer su amiga Tomoe le dijo que nos tomamos largo rato las manos, y la verdad no supe como explicarle lo que paso realmente así que me colgó el teléfono- mi mala suerte.

-Eso no me lo habías contado, supongo que debes buscarla y llevarle un presente que no sea muy ostentoso, algo que diga yo soy torpe tu eres lista, eres mi otra mitad aun que tratándose de ti significaría que eres toda maldad.

-Mira ya se lo que tengo que hacer solo tengo que concentrarme y esperar a que el Dios del Caos no arruine la ocasión.

-También puedes darle tu gran V como regalo, digo si yo pudiera lo haría.

-Si pero tu ya andabas regalando amor a los quince es una suerte que no salieras con tu domingo siete.

-¡Oye! Me haces ver como una caliente.

-¿Y no lo eres?-mirada inquisidora- Mai todo tu eres un mar de hormonas, puede que hasta a Cupido lo dejaras sin flechas.

-Pero al menos yo no estoy metida un problema tan grande como cierta virgenzuela.

-Lo haré cuando sea el momento correcto y la persona correcta así que no me jodas ya con eso.

-Mira que eres sensible pero esta bien yo entiendo tu problema, la frigidez afecta también a mujeres jóvenes no hay nada de que avergonzarse.

-¡Cállate!

Llegamos a la Terminal mientras intentaba ahorcar a Mai, ya en casa me di un baño, comí un poco de estofado y me dispuse a ir por Nao en ese momento mi celular timbro, conteste inmediatamente solo para escuchar ese acento tan familiar.

-Natsuki ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Hola Shizuru, pues todo en orden y gracias por enviarme aquel mensaje.

-No deberías agradecer siento haber tardado en llamarte pero tuve un fin de semana bastante pesado gracias a los negocios de mi familia, pero tu voz se escucha preocupada por favor si algo te pasa puedes contármelo claro si es lo que deseas no quiero ser impositiva.

-La verdad tuve un pequeño problema pero de verdad estoy bien.

-De acuerdo te veré mañana, cuídate.

-Adiós.

Subí a mi motocicleta dispuesta a encontrar una solución a aquel mal entendido, al llegar a casa de Nao su hermana menor iba saliendo pero ni siquiera se detuvo solo continuo como si no existiera, cuando estuve en el lumbral de la puerta un escalofrió recorrió mi espina supongo así deben sentirse los hombres infieles cuando los atrapan en el acto, pero en mi caso no hice nada malo sin embargo gracias a mi estupidez esto se ha complicado hasta el punto en el que tengo que buscarla, presione el timbre esperando lo peor (como unos padres con miradas inquisidoras) pero en cambio salio una mujer que nunca había visto antes era algo atractiva pero bastante alejada de mis gustos.

-¿Se encuentra Nao en este momento?-dije

-¡Vaya! Tu eres la que estaba con Fujino-san eres bastante común para estar en sus gustos.

-Te volveré a preguntar ¿se encuentra Nao en casa?-ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Si pero no te dejare pasar porque no quiere verte de nuevo.

Bueno en este punto acabo mi paciencia así que le tire un golpe en la cara dejándola inconsciente (hoy en día ya no aguantan nada) Nao salio corriendo al escuchar el sonido del costalazo que se metió su amiga.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves? Pudiste matarla ella no puede pelear ni con niños pequeños y tu la noqueas.

-Se lo merece después de haberme metido en un problema contigo, tenemos que hablar.

-No me da la gana así que lárgate.

-Ven conmigo por favor

-¿Estas sorda? dije que no.

-Si no lo haces la volveré a golpear en cuanto despierte y lo haré con más fuerza.

-¡Salvaje!

-¿Entonces nos vamos?

-Bien pero ¿Por que no podemos hablar aquí?

-Te lo diré si vienes conmigo.

Le di un casco extra que llevaba conmigo y en cuanto subió arranque, ella no paraba de gritar que me detuviera, que bajara la velocidad, pero no lo hice hasta llegar a la costa donde ya estaba obscureciendo, me detuve en una zona poco concurrida.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a conducir así! Estuve al borde del infarto.

-Lo siento pero era la única forma de alcanzar a ver los últimos momentos del alba.

Después de eso le conté a Nao la historia completa de lo que ocurrió con Shizuru, el accidente y le advertí que si Tomoe volvía a interferir le volaría los dientes, la noche nos cobijo mientras continuaba con mi relato y ella solo miraba el movimiento de las olas, cuando termine de hablar Nao estaba en completo silencio.

-Lamento que te encontraras en esas circunstancias, aun que los celos no son lo mió me siento mejor al saber que solo fue un error.

-Yo solo quiero…-dije nerviosamente.

-¿Besarme?-dijo

Esta vez fueron los brazos de Nao lo que me apresaron, su beso fue tan intenso que mis piernas temblaron, y caí pero aún así ella no me soltaba, sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mió, el movimiento de sus labios, el roce de su lengua, todo aquello estaba quemándome, pero en ese momento escuchamos a una mujer que pedía ayuda, me levante rápidamente y observe a una joven rubia al parecer extranjera tras de ella un hombre que intentaba dañarla, yo corrí hasta ellos; el hombre lanzo su mano contra mi estomago pero pude evadirlo y en pocos minutos someterlo.

-¡Rayos! ¿Dónde has aprendido eso?-dijo Nao

-Tenia que pasar el entrenamiento de Serguei para que me dejara salir a fiestas, así que no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?-dijo la joven rubia

-Diciéndome ¿que haces por esta zona? Y ¿Por qué te seguía este hombre?-dije

-Mi nombre es Alyssa y en mis tiempos libres hago recolección de estrellas de mar de diferentes lugares por esa razón termine aquí y ese hombre me ha seguido desde el Hotel.

-En ese caso te llevaremos hasta tu Hotel para que estés mas segura, mi nombre es Natsuki y ella es Nao.

-¿Estas segura que tu moto podrá llevarnos a las tres?

-Claro ese no es problema le hice varias modificaciones así que nos llevara con facilidad.

-Natsuki creo que a lo que se refiere es al espacio.

No estoy segura como lo logramos pero pude llevarnos hasta su Hotel donde insistió en darnos una recompensa monetaria pero me rehusé, después de conducir por casi una hora llegamos a casa de Nao.

-Gracias por estar conmigo y lamento que esa chica arruinara el momento.

-Me gusta como te dejas llevar por mí, después me compensaras por el tiempo que desperdiciamos en esa mujer, descansa.

-¡Buenas noches!-dije casi balbuceando.

Al llegar a casa Mai me esperaba con más que una comida, tenia preparada todo un interrogatorio así que mientras me alimentaba le daba un pequeño resumen de lo ocurrido.

-En la playa que romántico ¿Cómo fue exactamente?-Mai indiscreta.

-Pues solo gane arena en el trasero y eso no es romántico, solo puedo decirte que todo esta mejor.

-Si esa mujer no hubiese aparecido ¿Qué habrías hecho con Nao?

Me quedé en silencio y cambie el tema nuevamente, ya al estar en mi cama caí en sueño profundo, hasta llegar la mañana y escuchar los gritos de Mai para que me levantara con su típica amenaza de no desayunar.

Al llegar a la facultad pude notar una masa de personas que rodeaban la puerta principal, al acercarme note a la joven del día anterior con unas gafas de sol y recargada en nada menos que un auto Alfa Romeo 4C con razón todo el mundo esta al rededor de ella, solo espero pasar desapercibida.

-!Natsuki-san! Buenos días ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo la rubia que me intercepto antes de huir.

-Buenos días Alyssa-san claro pero tengo clases hasta muy tarde hoy, lo siento-en este punto me sentía mareada de tantas murmuraciones y miradas.

Se acerco hasta mi abrazándome y con su mano me tomo del rostro.

-De acuerdo te dejare mi tarjeta-dijo mientras metía en mi bolsa trasera una tarjeta con su información- puedes llamarme cuando te desocupes o yo vendré por ti, Bye Bye.

En cuanto me soltó y se alejo solo pude escuchar una voz familiar.

-Ara Ara pero mira que siempre estás metiéndote en problemas.

Dios del Caos hasta cuando vas a torturarme con mujeres locas y estas situaciones...

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

LA VERDADERA NATURALEZA DE LAS COSAS

Después de ingresar frente a la mirada atónita de las personas que me habían visto con la rubia, Shizuru me invito a pasar a la oficina del consejo que estaría vacía hasta las 11:00a.m., me senté esperando a que preparara un poco de té.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a Searrs-san?-dijo la castaña.

-Si te refieres a Alyssa-san realmente fue algo muy extraño , estaba con Nao en la costa hablando acerca de un mal entendido, mientras ella salía de la nada pidiendo ayuda y un hombre intentaba hacerle daño al parecer la seguía desde su Hotel-dije

-Y si ella noto que la seguía ¿porque se alejo tanto?- chica observadora- supongo que pudo ser despistada o con alguna finalidad, ya que Alyssa-san tiene un alto rango en artes marciales creo se llama Sambo, imagino que al notar que la seguía ella lo guiaba a una zona donde poder casi matarlo sin testigos y los gritos fueron mera actuación pero por coincidencia estabas cerca para "ayudarla".

-¡Wow! Realmente tienes mucha razón no lo había pensado, solo tengo un problema, no quiero salir con ella pues me traería problemas con Nao.

-Yo puedo ayudarte al menos darte un tiempo fuera ¿Qué dices?

-¿De verdad puedes hacerlo?-dije llena de felicidad.

-Si solo déjame hacer una llamada a Canadá.

Estuvo cerca de diez minutos charlando por teléfono en ingles, es una lastima que sea tan mala para los idiomas pero a lo poco que sé, ella tiene una talento para ello, al colgar se sentó cerca de mí.

-Listo Natsuki ella estará ocupada por un largo rato, así que no te preocupes más.

-No se que haría sin ti, gracias-dije

Por un momento todo se congelo solo podía ver mi reflejo en aquellos ojos escarlata, olvide que ella tenia ese poder de robarme la realidad, cada vez que su mirada me atrapaba no había nada mas que pudiera existir, poco a poco se acerco hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de distancia, esto era todo no podía evitarlo estábamos cara a cara, sin nadie alrededor pero el timbre de mi teléfono interrumpió de manera contundente.

-¿Hola?-respondí

-Hola Nat-chan soy Alyssa lamento tener que informarte que no podré verte hasta dentro de dos meses o quizás más, los negocios me necesitan así que tengo que ir a Canadá prometo compensarte después por ello ¿que dices?

-Digo que esta bien pero ¿Quién te dio mi numero?-dije

-Pues no te puedo revelar esa información, espero verte pronto cuídate bye bye- y colgó.

-¡Vaya! Shizuru lo lograste no creí que seria tan rápido.

-Ellos tienen negocios con mi familia y solo revele la falta de documentación por parte de su empresa por ello debe retirarse a resolverlo inmediatamente.

-Gracias Shizuru de nuevo pero debo irme ahora ya que tengo una clase y no puedo llegar tarde.

-Por ti haría lo que fuera Natsuki, Cuídate.

Después de la facultad fui a casa de Nao, toque el timbre y espere un par de minutos hasta que su hermana menor abrió la puerta.

-¡Nao te llaman!-grito- deberás no se que puedes esperar de mi hermana.

-¿A que te refieres?- pero ella se marcho.

-Hola Natsuki ¿que pasa?-dijo Nao

-Pues pensé en invitarte a ver una película-dije

-Espero no se trate de alguna de terror ya que las detesto.

-La verdad es de Zombies ya sabes por lo de los videojuegos creí que te gustaría el género.

-En realidad ya tengo planes para esta noche, espero comprendas que solo porque salgamos no quiere decir que tenemos que hacer todo juntas.

Yo lo entiendo, esta bien debí preguntar primero ¿entonces te veré mañana?

-Natsuki tengo varias cosas que hacer idiota así que yo te llamo cuando tenga tiempo y ya veremos, tal vez ¿podríamos retomar lo que dejamos pendiente en aquella playa?

-De acuerdo esperare tu llamada-intente besarla pero me empujo.

-Oye no somos una pareja de casados, te veré después Adiós.

-Hasta luego-dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Sería que estaba siendo demasiado aprensiva con ella, supongo que un tiempo a solas debería ser bueno para ambas partes así que decidí invitar a Mai que también ama estas películas a pesar de que diga lo contrario.

-Gracias por la invitación Nat no pensé que serias tan atenta conmigo.

-Bueno Nao me cancelo y no podía dar por perdidas las entradas.

-Retiro lo dicho, pensé que realmente estabas viendo por mi- Mai dramática-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente te dijo?

-Pues que debemos darnos espacio para realizar otras actividades.

-Me parece una excusa para irse de parranda pero esta bien si tú lo consideras correcto.

-Yo estaba pensando invitar a Shizuru a comer a nuestro departamento por aquella ayuda que me brindo con Alyssa pero quería preguntarte primero ya que no se cocinar.

-Claro quiero conocer a Fujino-san y por supuesto que cocinare no puedo permitir que la vayas a envenenar con tus brebajes.

-Gracias Tokiha-san.

-Es un placer Kuga-san.

Al día siguiente hable con Shizuru acerca de la invitación y acepto gustosa, después de salir de la clase Mikoto-sensei me detuvo.

-Natsuki-kun ¿recuerdas el trabajo como asistente del que te hable?

-Si sensei me indico que trabajaría con Midori-chan.

-Bueno es solo un pequeño cambio vas a trabajar para ella.

-¿Seré su secretaria?

-Su asistente y si lo haces bien cuando termines tu carrera podrás trabajar como editor y quien sabe podrías ser editora en jefe o incluso ser una escritora reconocida.

-De acuerdo sensei le agradezco la oportunidad-dije más que resignada.

-Excelente comienzas el día de mañana a las 2pm.

Día X, hora 2pm estoy a punto de firmar mi sentencia de muerte, seré la asistente de mi ex novia lo cual no debería de ser posible pero pasa gracias a el Dios del Caos que de nuevo hace de las suyas, Midori es algunos años mayor que yo supongo que por eso no resultaron las cosas con ella.

-Buenas tardes Natsuki-chan espero que puedas aprender mucho de mí, aparte de aquellas cosas que solía hacerte.

-Por favor Midori no hablemos de eso, concentrémonos en el trabajo.

-De acuerdo esta semana tengo la tarea de revisar el manuscrito de una famosa saga tendrás que ayudarme a realizar las correcciones y ya veremos.

-Claro ¿Cuál es el plazo de tiempo con el que contamos?-dije

-Dos semanas y serán suficientes como para relajarnos.

-¿Pero sus novelas son algo extensas realmente es suficiente?

-Claro además te ayudare con una parte ¿no creerías que te dejaría todo a ti?

-De acuerdo- de nuevo la resignación.

Al dar las 8pm Midori me indico que podía retirarme pero antes de salir me invito a ir por una cerveza, la verdad que tenia muchas ganas de beber, además de que Midori no es el tipo de persona que insiste en una relación pasada, me comento que iría la persona con la que salía en estos momentos, fue grande mi sorpresa al ver llegar a una mujer en traje sastre que hacia voltear a mas de uno, al acercarse pude reconocer a Sagisawa-sensei.

-Hola Natsuki ¿Cómo te va? Midori me comento que vendrías con nosotras por una copa.

-No tenia idea de que saliera con ella-dije sin ocultar mi sorpresa.

-Pues éramos compañeras desde la preparatoria solo que cuando termino su relación contigo pasaron algunos momentos que nos llevaron a terminar juntas.

-Pues me alegra, este parece ser un lugar muy agradable.

-Claro aquí empezamos para después terminar a donde nos lleven los pies –dijo Midori.

Después de varios litros de cerveza nos dirigimos a un Antro muy concurrido, por su alto consumo de Alcohol Sensei y Midori eran clientes distinguidos pues ni siquiera tuvimos que esperar en la fila, entramos al lugar donde la música era tan fuerte que tenias que acercarte mucho para que pudieran escucharte, las luces fluorescentes apenas dejaban ver un poco de el lugar, el DJ creaba una mezcla musical increíble hasta para mí que no me gustaba bailar , pero no podía abrirme paso entre aquella multitud danzante, así que Midori tiro de mi brazo dándome una bebida que mediante señas me comunico tomar de una sola vez, para cuando volteé note que ellas ya se encontraban en la pista así que me acerque a la barra, inmediatamente me atendió el Barman e hice mi pedido, después de unos minutos comencé a observar a las personas que estaban en esa área , fue un error de mi parte pues lo que vi en ese momento me hizo pedazos el corazón, se trataba de Nao la cual estaba besándose con una chica desconocida, además de un manoseo que no podía creer, era lo peor así que cuando tuve mi trago lo bebí de golpe, y me dirigí a la salida pero las personas habían aumentado impidiendo mi escape, fue cuando una mano me tomo por el hombro.

-¡Si quieres salir de aquí tienes que bailar!

-¡Shizuru! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba siguiendo

-¿Cómo?

-Solo bromeo, pues vine con Kanzaki-san y algunos otros compañeros pero ya me iba a retirar pues ya estoy cansada, pero te ayudare a salir de aquí.

-¡Gracias!

-Solo déjate llevar por la música, eso es, deslízate siente las vibraciones –ella estaba muy cerca de mi- mueve un poco tus brazos-me hablaba cerca del oído- ves ellos están abriendo paso sigue avanzando.

Una serie de escalofríos me invadía haciendo a mi cuerpo moverse como nunca antes lo había hecho, ahora podía ver la escena desde otro ángulo, los cuerpos empapados en sudor, los rostros satisfechos, la hipnótica mezcla de sonido y luces que llenaban aquel lugar de vida, de deseo;

Cuando ella esta cerca todo lo malo desaparece no podría explicarlo pero en ese momento no podía recordar que estaba destrozada, la hermosa figura de Shizuru moviéndose tan sensualmente estuve cerca de tocarla pero no podía dejar de verla, cuando logramos salir de ahí, caminamos hasta su auto.

-Sube Natsuki te llevare a casa.

-Gracias Shizuru lamento la molestia pero Sensei y Midori van a quedarse ahí un buen rato.

-Si ellas se van hasta el amanecer-dijo riendo- es un alivio que sea día feriado ya que tendrán una buena resaca mañana.

Subí a su auto e inmediatamente comenzó a conducir hacia mi casa, Mai me había llamado como cincuenta veces al celular mas no tenia crédito suficiente para regresarle la llamada, de un momento a otro comencé a llorar a mares y no podía parar ni siquiera para explicar el porqué, Shizuru me observo y después de quince minutos llegamos a casa saque mi llave e hizo favor de abrir la puerta ya que por mi estado me seria difícil hacerlo, Mai encendió la luz pero al ver a Shizuru regreso a su habitación no sin antes agradecerle.

-Buenas noches Fujino-san gracias por tomarse la molestia de traer a mi amiga borracha, con permiso.

-Descansa Tokiha-san y no es molestia.

Me llevo a mi habitación y yo seguía llorando mientras contaba lo que había ocurrido, Shizuru mantenía una postura que daba miedo era la primera vez que la veía molesta.

-Nao es una idiota, lamento que haya terminado de esta manera.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi Shizuru eres la mejor-dije aun bajo efectos del alcohol.

Fui hasta el baño para lavar mi rostro, y ya de regreso Shizuru miraba la fotografia que había encontrado en aquella caja, misma que ahora estaba enmarcada y al lado de mi cama.

-Hicimos una promesa hace años pero éramos tan jóvenes que desconocíamos lo que pasaría.

-No puedo recordar nada de aquello salvo fragmentos.

Me senté a su lado pero de nuevo caí presa de su mirada y esta vez no hubo quien me salvara, Shizuru se acerco peligrosamente ya no había a donde correr, su mano suave y fría recorría mi rostro con una delicadeza que me hacia temblar, tan pronto cerré los ojos sus labios tocaron los míos, y fue la primera vez que me sentí completa, era como si algo despertara desde lo más profundo de mi alma podría parecer exagerado pero no podía controlarme quería asfixiarme con su aliento, pronto su lengua fue tocando la mía y era una manera de besar tan perfecta que no me hizo quemarme sino logro convertirme en cenizas y volver a formarme, tan extraña manera de sentir que era como destruir y crear, comenzar y terminar, esa mujer estaba volviéndome loca y mi corazón estaba más que acelerado el pobre se esforzaba por lograr abastecer a todos los vasos sanguíneos que corrían furiosos por todas partes en mi cuerpo.

-Tu rostro es tan calido-dijo apartándose un poco- es el sitio ideal para mis manos.

Supongo que el alcohol me animaba a continuar sin prestar atención en los detalles, ella fue pasando lentamente a mi cuello y dando pequeños mordiscos lograba arrebatarme jadeos, yo solo tiraba de su cabello intentado frenar un poco esa dulce tortura, pero me era imposible resistirme, hasta ese momento note el hermoso vestido que ceñía su cuerpo tan irresistible, era una Diosa y estaba arrastrándome hasta el mas Caótico abismo, quito mi blusa mientras yo intentaba bajar torpemente la cremallera de su vestido pero no podía realizar tan simple tarea, así que cuando ella se giro permitiéndome hacerlo fue el momento mas sexy que he visto y veré en la vida, quedo expuesto su cuerpo a excepción de lo cubierto por su ropa interior, pronto sus manos con un movimiento ágil me desprendieron de mi sostén, quedando mis senos ante su mirada carmesí, comenzó a trazar un camino con su lengua haciendo círculos pequeños alrededor de ellos, yo continuaba jadeando sin poder detenerme, quite su sostén tocando y grabando en mi mente la forma de su perfección, pero antes de llegar mas lejos se detuvo.

¡Dios! Ahora entiendo lo que sienten los hombres cuando se quedan a medias, pues ella me miro y se limito a besarme nuevamente.

-Natsuki no quiero que sea de esta forma, yo se que nunca has tenido una experiencia así, y quiero que sea especial porque será un recuerdo para toda la vida.

-Shizuru-suspire- si eso es lo que deseas.

-Te deseo a ti en este momento pero no lo haré, porque estuviste bebiendo y ha sido una noche difícil, espero puedas perdonarme por dejarlo a medias.

-Lo entiendo y de verdad agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mí bien.

-Primero hablaras con Nao para terminar su relación y si tú quieres estaré lista para estar contigo, yo de ninguna forma puedo verte solo como mi amiga pero te quiero demasiado como para herirte.

Nos vestimos nuevamente e incluso subí su cremallera, en ningún momento me sentí molesta por la decisión que ella tomaba, pues tenía razón, así que la acompañe a la puerta pues a lo que decía si se quedaba no podría evitarlo y quería cumplir lo que me había confiado.

-Descansa Natsuki que pasado mañana tendremos una cena y espero poder establecer una relación contigo.

-Shizuru –la bese de nuevo- Gracias.

Y la veía alejarse hasta desaparecer, fui al baño a tomar una ducha con agua fría en verdad era necesaria, al salir note a Mai sentada en mi cama, sabia que eso solo significaba detalles de lo que sucedió.

Esta vez sentí que yo era el Caos y Shizuru el Orden que le faltaba a mi vida.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

MI DESEO ES…

Mai me miraba fijamente, sin ocultar esa sonrisa burlona.

-¿Entonces que ha pasado con Shizuru-san? ¿Te has enamorado?

-Eso parece-dije ruborizándome- yo, tengo que hablar con Nao.

-¿Crees que perdone tu infidelidad?

-Realmente ella lo hizo primero en aquel antro del centro de la ciudad, pues yo la vi entre besos y manoseo con otra chica, solo se que algo se rompió y al intentar salir de ahí fue que me tope con Shizuru.

-Jujuju-risita ridícula-para mi sigues siendo culpable.

-Lo sé, pero con ella es tan diferente todo, sus ojos Carmesí me pierden.

-En ese caso ¿Lograste entregarle todo a Shizuru?-Mai con su mirada perversa.

-¡No andes de Metiche! Yo no haría eso con ella-mentí- es muy pronto para eso.

-Pues yo escuche una serie de sonidos extraños y creo eran tuyos-gesto pícaro.

-¡Mai! ¿Porque tienes que estar despierta tan tarde? ¿Porque no duermes como la gente decente?, ¡Ya te he dicho que no hice nada! Solo algunos besos eso es todo.

-Yo soy tu amiga así que se que mientes pero fingiré demencia para que no te sientas mal.

Al día siguiente desperté con una horrible resaca, pero como en toda borrachera era la cruda moral la que me atormentaba sin embargo una parte de mi estaba tan feliz por haber compartido con Shizuru aquel momento mágico ,y la otra sumamente avergonzada, al bajan a beber varios litros de agua Mai me tenia preparados unos buenos chilaquiles y un café muy cargado, realmente no sé que es lo que haría sin esta mujer que es casi como mi madre (buenos solo en la comida en lo demás es una pervertida sin remedio).

-Nat recuerda que mañana vendrá a cenar Shizuru necesito que vayas a comprar un vino especial que solo se consigue en el sur de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo haz una lista y lo traeré pero primero déjame dormir un rato, que me siento fatal-maldita cruda.

-Te haré un remedio especial- Mai y sus experimentos.

-No tomaré nada que no conozca o que un medico desacredite.

-Es un preparado de electrolitos – risa malvada-que te hará sentir como nueva.

-No me queda de otra.

Después de una serie de elementos que no puede ni ver, quedo una bebida café con un aroma asqueroso, y juro que se movió sola, pero me sentía tan mal que de un solo trago lo tome; Dios es el sabor mas horrendo pero después de media hora que bien me sentí, con Mai a veces me da miedo terminar envenenada pero en ocasiones logra sorprenderme.

Por la tarde subí a la motocicleta y me dirigí a realizar las compras, primero pase al mercado para comprar vegetales, frutas, carne, y mi ultima parada fue la parte difícil pues el lugar donde debería comprar el tan escaso vino estaba cerrado, esto debe ser obra del Dios del Caos pues solo el llegar ahí me tomo cerca de una hora y encontrar el lugar otra más, ahora solo falta que llueva y si ahora reconozco que cuando llamas lo negativo lo atraes inmediatamente, comenzó a llover intensamente y logre ocultarme junto con mi motocicleta en un local abandonado, miraba con fastidio el paisaje bajo aquel toldo, estuve abstraída hasta que una voz torpe me hizo voltearme.

-¡Oye Kuga! ¿Te has mojado?-chico torpe.

-No, solo que sudo demasiado-este siempre señalando lo obvio-.

-Solo decía ¿Qué es lo que tiene tan molesta?- dijo extrañado.

-Todo, primero la tienda a la que tenia que venir esta cerrada, segundo es el único lugar donde venden ese maldito vino y tercero estoy cargada de bolsas.

-Si que esta un poco complicado, puedo ayudarte llevándote ya que vine en la camioneta de Aoi-san.

-¿Te presto la camioneta?-dije molesta.

-¿Eh? Pues si, fui a ver a mi tío el día de ayer y como estaba lloviendo me dijo que lo mejor seria que esta semana me quedara con la camioneta y sabes que es una Raptor así que no es problema llevar tu motocicleta, además el hombre del clima dijo que estaría así hasta mañana .

-¡Rayos! A mí nunca me ha dejado que me la lleve.

-Pues creo fue por la vez que chocaste contra ese árbol al intentar hacer piruetas.

-No me lo recuerdes, además ese árbol salio de la nada.

-Creí que si te llevaba pudrías invitarme a pasar y saludar a Tokiha-san.

-Con que solo es por Mai, de acuerdo tal vez así deje de meterse en mis asuntos.

-¡Gracias kuga! Te debo una.

-Solo falta encontrar el vino y podemos regresar a casa.

-Ya se quien puede darme información –dije mientras sacaba mi celular- Hola, Midori.

Después de hablar por unos minutos sobre la dirección y esquivando sus constantes preguntas de mi paradero el día del Antro, le agradecí y colgué inmediatamente.

-Kuga en la vida te he visto sonrojarte así, ¿ Estas enamorada de Midori-san?

-¡No seas tonto! Ya termine con ella hace tiempo y no funciono ¿recuerdas?-dije incomoda.

-Entonces debe ser que Midori-san a mencionado a alguna persona en especial, dime ¿de quien se trata?-mirada picara-.

-Tú y Mai harían una buena pareja, ya que son igual de metiches.

La dirección que me dio mi ex nos llevo hasta una tienda departamental bastante elegante, mientras más caminábamos más perdida me sentía, pensaba en la posibilidad de que ni siquiera me alcanzara el dinero para comprar los encargos de Mai.

-¡Hi Nat-chan! ¿Me extrañaste tanto como yo?-dijo la rubia de mis pesadillas.

-Alyssa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Tienes una cara de susto ¿acaso no te alegra verme?- dijo con cara infantil.

-Claro, mira te presento a Yuoichi-san-dije para cambiar el tema.

-Es un placer soy Tate Yuoichi-dijo poniendo cara de torpe.

-Mucho gusto Tate-kun por favor dime Alyssa, ya que si tienes relación con mi Nat-chan prácticamente somos familia.

-De verdad no somos nada-dije fastidiada- tenemos que irnos ya que es bastante tarde y necesitamos hacer unas compras aún.

-Pues en ese caso los acompaño.

-¿No tenias que estar en Canadá por un tiempo?-dije.

-Ah, claro pero con dinero hasta los abogados bailan –dijo riendo- además fue solo cuestión de unas firmas aquí y allá , así que firme lo que me pidieron y cuando sea el momento mi personal hará los tramites correspondientes ¿verdad que es un alivio que ya este cerca de ti?.

-De verdad tengo que apurarme- dije metiendo presión a Tate que la miraba embabucado.

-Cierto, vayamos pues –dijo la rubia.

Después de ingresar al lugar descrito por Midori, encontré lo que buscaba y para mi sorpresa era bastante costoso.

-Si quieres yo puedo pagarlo- Alyssa intentando que firme pacto con el Diablo.

-No te preocupes – tendré que usar el fondo que me dio tía Aoi- tengo lo justo en esta tarjeta.

-No sabía que tuvieras tal capital.

-Realmente es de mi Tía pero como nunca lo he gastado es suficiente.

Después de una serie de forcejeos con la Rubia logramos escapar de esa zona peligrosa, ya en la camioneta le di los detalles a Tate que justo como lo sospeche comenzó con sus comentarios al estilo Mai, en el transcurso del camino hubo un silencio de unos cuantos minutos y mientras miraba por la ventana como terminaba la lluvia, bajo la luz roja de ese semáforo logre contemplar al auto de al lado, esa mirada Carmesí no podía quitarla de mi mente por ello la reconocí al instante, debí sobresaltarme pues Tate se dio cuenta y como buen amigo discreto dejo sonar el claxon, Shizuru volteo rápidamente y al verme sonrió como solo una Diosa puede hacerlo (me condujo a la muerte y al mismo tiempo me dio vida), movió su mano suavemente y yo lo hice rápidamente pero la luz verde la hizo avanzar y se perdió lentamente justo como aquella vez , las luces traseras se difuminaron y solo siguió un suspiro.

-¡No puedo creer que salgas con Fujino-san!- dijo el discreto.

-¡Demonios Tate! ¿Por qué sonaste la maldita bocina?- dije ruborizándome.

-Tranquila, ella es muy hermosa y por la forma en la que te miro debes gustarle mucho.

-Eso no es verdad-suspiro- bueno realmente, ella es una Diosa y yo un mortal.

-Incluso los Dioses pueden enamorarse de aquellos que se dicen simples mortales

-¿De donde sacas eso?-dije sorprendida.

-De mi tío Serguei, realmente es mi mejor ejemplo de cómo ser un buen hombre.

-Lo sé, es realmente genial.

-Yo estuve enamorado de ti un tiempo atrás.

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora torpe?- dije exaltada.

-Tranquila Kuga fue hace mucho tiempo, éramos niños pero recordé el tiempo en el que mi tío me contó aquella historia donde una Diosa cansada de las guerras que destruían el bosque, bajó a darles una lección, ella lanzo una peste en ambos pueblos para acabar con los humanos en esa zona y sirviera de advertencia para que se alejaran para siempre de su bosque, estaba convencida de que no había nada bueno en aquellas personas bárbaras, mientras caminaba por el bosque encontró a un joven que a pesar de estar muy enfermo estaba curando a un ciervo victima de una trampa, le pregunto intrigada si no le preocupaba su bienestar ya que la peste lo mataría si no descansaba, pero el sonreía diciendo que mientras el bosque y sus animales estuvieran a salvo él jamás iba a morir, pues su alma se fundiría en aquel lugar que él tanto amaba, la Diosa no podía creer lo que decía, así que día tras día vigilo al joven que empeoraba pero siempre sonreía, fue tanto su amor por el bosque que al caer agonizante ella bajo inmediatamente a ayudarlo, ella se había enamorado de él que era un simple mortal, pero tenia un corazón tan noble que había logrado alcanzar el corazón de ella, la Diosa se compadeció y retiro la peste del pueblo con la condición de que cesaran las guerras y así fue, él joven después de aquello se marcho a vivir con la Diosa a la cual había robado el corazón, y cada noche de luna llena se les veía pasear en forma de Ciervos, así que el lugar fue preservado por siempre, así que a veces sin querer puedes ganar el amor de quien menos lo esperas, pues a veces no vemos nuestras propias cualidades.

-Vaya es una buena historia, ¿pero de niños alguna vez me dijiste algo?

-No, pues comprendí que tu corazón ya había sido robado, así que me propuse encontrar a alguien que robara el mió-sonrió.

-A veces eres muy gay –dije riendo- pero te agradezco por ser mi amigo torpe.

-Si Kuga, yo no temo a mostrar mis sentimientos.

-Aún que no entiendo algo, ¿Quién me robo el corazón?

-Es verdad no recuerdas muchas cosas, pues veras era una niña que casi todo el tiempo estaba contigo y pues a veces jugaba con ustedes pero me sentía fuera de lugar porque pareciera que tenias un mundo juntas, y cuando te vi darle aquel beso el la frente lo entendí.

-No me digas que era…

-Se parece bastante a Fujino-san, aun que realmente no recuerdo su nombre, pues solo un par de veces jugué con ustedes ya que tenía que ayudar a mi tío en otras actividades.

-Sabes Tate en realidad si me robo el corazón.

Al llegar a casa, Mai estaba mas que feliz de ver a Tate, fue una escena muy cómica pues ambos estaban nerviosos, sin embargo decidí retirarme y dejarlos solos, ya cerca de las once escuche la camioneta partir, así que me dormí tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente por primera vez me levante temprano sin los gritos de Mai, baje y la mujer estaba mas que feliz haciendo sus postres y el desayuno mas delicioso que otros días, no pregunte nada y me dirigí a la escuela, ya después de clases le mande un mensaje a Nao para vernos detrás de la biblioteca de la facultad, llegue unos minutos antes, analizando lo que diría y como serian sus reacciones al decirle lo ocurrido, en ese momento escuche pasos y efectivamente se trataba de Nao que se acerco con sus típicas actitudes.

-Supongo que me viste en el antro ¿verdad?-dijo suspirando.

-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte intrigada.

-Bueno me encontré con la borracha de tu ex, y me comento que estabas con ella y su novia pero de pronto no pudo localizarte, mira Natsuki no es nada personal solo que el día que fuiste hasta mi casa a buscarme de alguna manera me sentí acorralada, yo no quiero perder mi libertad ni la variedad que es lo que dejas por un compromiso.

-A pesar de lo que dices yo jamás lo vi de esa manera, yo te quería, pero gracias a lo que sucedió comprendí que una chica fácil no es para mi, la verdad quiero a una persona que me de su privacidad y tu Nao eres espacio publico- dije riendo.

-¡Que idiota eres! Pero no me molestare pues al fin y al cabo no ibas a soltarme tus carnes-dijo burlona.

-Espero la variedad no te de herpes-me burle.

-Al menos tendré algo de emoción.

-Zorra, golfa miserable –la verdad eso me hizo sentir increíble-nalga pronta.

-¡Oye idiota no uses mis frases!, frígida, te dará cáncer de ovarios por santurrona.

Nao se dio la vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado y en parte me sentía aliviada, después de solucionar ese problema tenia que ir a contarle a Shizuru, al llegar a la oficina del consejo, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Kanzaki-san, que es el típico chico rico, apuesto, atlético, educado, y para acabar pronto el más deseado.

-Kuga-san disculpa por casi golpearte con la puerta, no te escuche llegar.

-No te preocupes pero ¿no sabia que eras parte del consejo Kanzaki-san?

-No lo soy, pero tenia que hablar con Shizuru-chan, acerca de unos asuntos, y por favor llámame Reito, te vere después Kuga-san-dijo mientras se alejaba.

Al entrar en la oficina sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, aparte de que no podía evitar ruborizarme, era prácticamente insoportable estar cerca de ella, sentí su mirada sobre mí pero no era capaz de verla.

-Buenas tardes Natsuki, ¿pasa algo?-dijo mientras bebía lentamente de su taza de té.

-Hola, yo em, quería disculparme por mi estado, ya sabes lo borracha que estaba y lo que hice em, además hable con Nao y he terminado con ella pues solo quería que lo supieras- dije mientras levantaba la vista lentamente y veía con asombro como esbozaba la sonrisa que amaba-.

-Bueno, me alegra escucharlo y espero le dejaran en claro que voy a romperle el cuello si se acerca a ti con malas intenciones, solo bromeo, y si has venido hasta aquí es porque esperas un beso ¿tal vez?-dijo clavando sus pupilas en las mías.

-Yo no tenia esa intención –dije torpemente- pero si es lo que tu deseas esta bien.

-Lo deseo Natsuki-dijo mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia mi-pero tenemos una cena el día de hoy que espero con ansias-dijo mientras sus manos rozaban mi rostro.

-De acuerdo- respirando con dificultad- te vere a las 8:30pm en mi departamento.

-Claro te vere ahí, por cierto ¿no vas a ir a trabajar?-señalando un reloj de pared.

-¡Diablos tengo que irme! –dije mientras salía corriendo ¡Te estaré esperando! –

Continuara…

Agradecimiento especial a Carito por sus sugerencias y consejos.


	7. Chapter 7

**NO SABES LO QUE TIENES HASTA QUE LUCHAS POR ELLO.**

CAPÍTULO 7

Al llegar a la oficina eran las 2:10pm, busque señales de Midori pero no se veía por ningún lado, así que encendí mi computadora pero de pronto escuche a mis espaldas esa distintiva e irritante voz.

-¡Nat-chan llegas tarde!-Midori molesta.

-¡Lo siento! Sabes había mucho trafico-dije nerviosa.

-De acuerdo pero debes de ayudarme con los últimos detalles del libro, tenemos que entregarlo para mañana.

-¡Que! Pero solo podríamos terminar si nos quedáramos hasta muy tarde.

-¿A caso tienes algo más importante que hacer?-dijo irritada.

-Bueno tengo una cena a las 8pm y no puedo llegar tarde, creí que todavía teníamos un par de días.

-Ya veo, mira podemos hacer lo siguiente, terminas lo que puedas y te vas a las 6pm pero mañana te quedaras hasta el final y sin mi aquí ¿Te parece?- Una trampa para que yo haga todo.

-De acuerdo, gracias Midori.

-Puedo ver que estas enamorada Nat-chan

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-dije ruborizada.

-Mira hubo un tiempo en él que este cuerpecito te hacia sudar –risa- así que sé cuales son tus expresiones y claramente puedo darme cuenta de que estas enamorada, ¿Será a caso que Nao se esta volviendo algo mas serio?-dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No, puedo asegurarte que termine con Nao, y puede ser que exista otra persona pero dudo que puedas saber de quien se trata.

-De acuerdo, tal vez mañana lo sabré –dijo guiñando un ojo- por lo pronto terminemos con este trabajo.

No entendí a que se refería pero continué con las correcciones y a las 6:00pm salí corriendo hasta llegar a mi motocicleta, acelere a fondo y en poco tiempo estuve en mi hogar, primer paso evadir a Mai, segundo paso ducharme, tercer paso ponerme lo mas incomodo pero según Mai lo mas apropiado, un vestido de noche, que a mi gusto estaba un poco ajustado, el cuarto paso el maquillaje en esto Mai me brindo su ayuda, y por ultimo los tacones más cómodos que encontré. Ahora todo estaba listo para la gran noche, cuando baje al comedor me di cuenta de varios platillos y todo se veía tan perfecto (cuando quiere esa Mai se luce), un par de velas como centro de mesa, al ver los cubiertos me di cuenta que solo se habían preparado dos lugares.

-Mai ha quedado estupendo pero falta un lugar ¿a caso no comerás con nosotras?

-Veras Nat yo tengo una cita con Tate y además puede ser tu noche-mirada picara-.

-¡Claro que no!, solo es una cena.

-Vaya que eres inocente o te haces-rió- pero deséame suerte.

-No la necesitas ya que Tate es torpe pero honorable.

-Por cierto hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte-mirada fija.

-¿El qué?-dije alejándome un poco.

-Si comes como pelón de hospicio ¿cómo es que tienes esa figura tan perfecta?

-No lo sé, siempre he sido así, supongo que las artes marciales me han mantenido en forma.

-Pero si te he visto comerte una pizza completa, hamburguesas del tamaño de mi cabeza, y ni se diga de tus refrescos de 3 litros que te bebes en una sentada.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, pero no tengo idea porque no subo ni un kilogramo.

-Te odio por eso-dijo haciendo puchero-hasta marcado tienes el abdomen y ni se digan tus piernas tornadas-suspiro- en fin te ves maravillosa Nat te deseo mucha suerte hoy.

-May, gracias de verdad por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mi.

Me abrazo como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, si, ella era mi amiga pero más que eso era mi hermana, pues siempre ha estado a mi lado y nunca ha titubeado en ayudarme, después de unos minutos se escucho una camioneta y se trataba de Tate quien llego a las 8 en punto.

-Buenas noches Kuga, ¿estará lista Mai?-dijo ruborizándose.

-Nunca creí que te vería así, pero claro ella baja en seguida.

-Oye te ves increíble-rió- nunca creí verte así de elegante, y si soy honesto con todo lo que comes no se como mantienes la línea (me recuerda a alguien, ¿coincidencia?).

-¡Oye!-mientras le golpeaba con el codo- solamente no has convivido tanto conmigo por ello lo dices.

Mai bajo y salio de la casa tomada del brazo de Tate y me quede a fuera observando como se alejaban, suspire mientras me desesperaba por la llegada de Shizuru, habían tantas dudas en mi mente ¿Cómo vendría vestida? ¿Seria algo más formal a partir de esa situación? Eran un desastre mis pensamientos, me quede esperando un rato mas afuera de la puerta pero no llegaba y el reloj avanzaba, fue hasta las 8:45pm que entre en la casa con la seguridad de que ya no vendría, mi corazón punzaba y una sensación de frió invadía mi pecho, tal vez no era tan importante para ella como creí, o simplemente aún era muy temprano; tanta presión surtió efecto en mí así que saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí cerca de la ventana ignorando la vista y concentrándome en un mapa mental de una serie de recuerdos que había ignorado por mucho tiempo.

De pronto reaccione al escuchar el timbre, apague rápidamente el cigarro y abrí la puerta, ella, tan radiante como siempre, sus pupilas cargadas de misterio que escudriñaban ferozmente mi razón, sus labios semiabiertos conjuraban una oración casi inaudible.

-Estas hermosa-dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- no es bueno que fumes Natsuki.

-Ah…Lo siento, por un momento me preocupe.

-Disculpa la demora pero me he escapado de una reunión de altas esferas, que surgió de improviso.

-Yo lo siento, si tienes que regresar lo entenderé-dije nerviosa-.

-Tranquila no es tu culpa, además nuestra cita es más importante que cualquier otro asunto.

-De acuerdo, espero no te ocasione problemas, por favor toma asiento-dije señalando un espacio en la mesa- espero no se haya enfriado.

-La verdad detesto las cosas en punto de ebullición, además lo importante es convivir contigo.

-Por cierto te traje algo, iré por ello a la camioneta.

Al caminar hacia la puerta note el hermoso vestido azul, sus tacones a juego, un brazalete y pendientes pequeños, su figura era soberbia, me quede literalmente babeando tanto así que ni siquiera había notado que regresaba, traía consigo una botella de vino y para colmo era la misma que había comprado la vez que me encontré con Alyssa, Dios del Caos ataca de nuevo, le comente lo que había ocurrido y parte de mi aventura, ella reía de mi historia mientras algo calido invadía mi pecho.

Al terminar de comer aquel manjar patrocinado por Mai, Shizuru se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta mí, tomo mi mano y me acerco al sofá.

-Gracias por tan bella velada.

-Shizuru, yo, quiero saber ¿si saldrías conmigo a partir de ahora?

Solo pude sentir un beso deslizándose lentamente, sus manos sobre mi rostro de nuevo, la sensación de estar en un incendio cada vez que me miraba, poco a poco su beso fue haciéndose más intenso, me asfixiaba pero no quería dejarla así que me aferraba a su cuello con mis brazos, de pronto se separo de mí.

-Es momento de terminar con lo que dejamos aquella noche-dijo casi en un susurro-.

Subimos sin dejar de besarnos hasta mi habitación, abrí con torpeza la puerta mientras nos dirigíamos a la cama, tiramos varios objetos al suelo pero aquello no importaba, Shizuru con suavidad me dejo caer quedando ella de pie frente a mí, su mirada me acechaba como un depredador a una presa, se quito el vestido y el resto de las prendas mientras yo la observaba sin aliento, y así quedando expuesta por completo fue subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo, besando cada rincón, tocándome apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, bajo hasta mi vientre y fue ahí cuando no pude soportarlo más, llego como una onda de electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, no podía ocultar el placer que experimentaba así que pequeños gemidos dieron paso a nuevos sonidos, poco a poco fue quitando mis tacones y con ello besaba el empeine de mis pies, después siguió con el vestido, el sostén y mi ropa interior, en esta escena la luz de la luna se filtraba por los espacios en la cortina de la ventana, subió hasta mi rostro buscando mis labios, poco a poco sentí como sus manos bajaban.

-¡Ouch!-me queje-.

-Lo siento será un poco incomodo pero pasara, si quieres que pare dímelo por favor.

-Con…tinua, por favor-dije-.

La sensación fue haciéndose cada vez mas placentera, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a sudar, nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban, se mezclaban, todo se tornaba en un suspiro, pero ahora su mirada había cambiado me miraba como nadie jamás lo había hecho, podía ver a través de su placer, una complicidad, de pronto sentí de nuevo el impulso eléctrico pero fue aumentando a un punto tan fuerte que estuve a punto de gritar, pero ella lo ahogo en un beso, Shizuru se dejo caer a mi lado fatigada, pero sin dejar de observarme. Sentía como mis mejillas se ruborizaban y en cuanto logre recuperar el aliento conseguí mi turno, ahora era yo quien recorría su cuerpo, no me salte ni una mínima parte de su cuerpo, la bese hasta que mis labios la reclamaron suya, baje lentamente a través de su vientre, hice los movimientos mas suaves que pude, y en respuesta escuche su inconfundible melodía, sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos y cuando hubo terminado, me dirigí a su pecho mientras me complementaba con ella, sus latidos podía escucharlos claramente, comencé a moverme con mayor velocidad hasta que un gemido sordo, me indico el final de mi travesía, ahora yo caía sobre su pecho, ahora la miraba fijamente como sonreía, como sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, y en medio de la habitación solo estábamos las dos sin nadie más en nuestro mundo, teniendo todo lo que podía desear ahí, a mi lado.

Cuando dieron las cinco se levanto a ducharse y en cuanto se alisto, se acerco hasta mi besando mi frente.

-Te vere más tarde Natsuki, recuerda que tienes clase a las 11 AM.

-Claro ahí estaré-dije ruborizada- Gracias por esta noche.

Sonrió y salio de la habitación, esa mañana ni siquiera Mai se acerco a la habitación y al llegar a la cocina observe una nota.

" **Te dejo el desayuno en la nevera, Fujino-san me pidió que no te despertara, por ello quiero detalles cuando regreses del trabajo, Mai."**

Llegue a la escuela y asistí a mis clases como siempre, pero cada vez que recordaba algún fragmento de la noche anterior mi corazón se aceleraba, después de clases se hizo una reunión obligatoria en el auditorio de la universidad pues darían los resultados de la elección del consejo estudiantil, todos estaban platicando de temas triviales pero en cuanto paso la primera candidata se hizo un silencio total.

-Den la bienvenida a Fujino-san candidata a la presidencia del consejo estudiantil universitario-dijo Yukino

-Y ahora demos la bienvenida a la oposición la segunda candidata Okuzaki-san.

Después de una serie de discursos fue el momento de dar a conocer los resultados, me sentía muy nerviosa pero sabia muy dentro de mi que Shizuru tenia todo para ganar pues era sumamente talentosa y querida por la mayoría de los estudiantes, un silencio lleno todo el auditorio hasta que se escucho nuevamente la voz de la joven presentadora.

-Felicidades a Fujino-san es usted la nueva presidenta del consejo estudiantil- se dejo escuchar una serie de aplausos y ovaciones por todo el lugar-.

Okuzaki-san se acercó a Shizuru y dándole un apretón de manos la felicito, pronto pasaron el micrófono a Haruka para dar el discurso del comité ejecutivo del consejo.

-Buenos días compañeros, es un día para estar acomplejados.

-Complacidos Haruka-chan-susurro Yukino.

-Complacidos pues a partir de este momento el honorable consejo tomara bajo su Tudela.

-Tutela-Yukino-.

-Ejem, tutela el control de la universidad para brindar orden y restricción.

-Protección-todos los presentes estaban aguantándose la risa-.

-Protección a todos los estudiantes de esta institución y no me queda mas que felicitar a Fujino-san y pedirle a nombre del consejo ejecutivo su liderazgo y apoyo.

Una serie de aplausos y risas llenaron el ambiente mientras Shizuru hacia una pequeña reverencia, todo iba de maravilla hasta que escuche una voz masculina.

-¿A caso podría ser más perfecta mi prometida?

-Reito-san –dije sorprendida-¿Cómo que prometida?

-Shizuru-chan es mi prometida desde hace un par de meses, ¿no te lo ha contado?, bueno no tendría porque hacerlo ya que eres solo una chica común y corriente.

-Eso no puede ser verdad.

-Pues puedes preguntarle esta misma tarde.

Me di la vuelta mientras corría a toda velocidad hasta el salón del consejo, donde no solo irrumpí si no saque del brazo a Shizuru, mientras Haruka gritaba a todo pulmón que me detuviera, pero solo puede lograrlo hasta que llegamos a la banca donde hacia tiempo había revelado mi pasado.

-Dime ¿es cierto que eres la prometida de Reito-san?-dije

-Es cierto que mi familia quiere casarme con él, pero en ningún momento me he comprometido, lo que dijo es una mentira deberías de pensarlo mejor, lo que paso anoche no hubiera ocurrido si lo que él dice fuera verdad ¿no crees?

-Entonces ¿Estarás conmigo?

-Siempre y cuando quieras que lo esté Natsuki.

-Supongo que si no te casas conmigo –interrumpió Reito-tendrás que irte muy lejos de aquí, ya que sin la inversión de mi familia tu empresa estará en problemas.

-Y a ti quien te hablo tarado-dije molesta-.

-Vaya que educación Kuga-san pero supongo que en tus barrios es la única forma de comunicación que conocen-dijo él tipo colmándome la paciencia.

-Reito-kun eres un grosero, pero debes de medirte en este momento ya que no soy la única que tiene una empresa que perder-Shizuru enfadada-.

-Si vas a comportarte como una ignorante adelante, hazlo, llamare a mis padres en este momento para que hagan los cobros correspondientes-dijo alejándose mientras hablaba por celular-.

-Shizuru tienes mucho que explicarme si es que quieres que esto funcione-dije.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por mi persona amada, y eso incluye el ser desheredada, tu eres mi prioridad Natsuki.

Después de un par de horas Shizuru me explicó que la empresa de su padre había sufrido un fraude por parte de un tal Nagi que ella sospechaba trabajaba para los Kanzaki sin embargo no había manera de confirmarlo hasta no atrapar al tipo, gracias a ello debían una suma millonaria y solo con el matrimonio entre el princeso y ella lograrían saldarla.

De nuevo era victima del dios del Caos y esta vez no sabia como lograría salvarla de aquella situación para empezar Reito tenia razón yo era pobre y pedirle a tía Aoi esa cantidad seria demasiado, sin embargo había algo que podía hacer sin duda alguna atraparía a Nagi.

-Hola Natsuki-chan ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Requiero de tu equipo de investigación por favor Harada-san.

-Primero debes darme todos los detalles y una cita con tu tía ¿hecho?

-Los detalles los tendrás pero una cita con mi tía será difícil.

-Sabes qué es lo único que podría interesarme además si estas acudiendo a mi debe ser algo peligroso..

-De acuerdo ven a la mansión mañana a las 2pm y tendrás lo que quieres pero no prometo la gran cosa.

-Trato hecho.

-Aún no me lo creo que tu familia sirvieran a la INTERPOL y además tú hermano esta en la CIA.

-Si y gracias a mi coeficiente intelectual de 180 nada me es imposible.

-Es un hecho entonces Harada-san eres mi única esperanza.

Llegue a la editorial a terminar mi trabajo de corrección, al entrar me encontré con Midori que sonriente me dijo que ya habia terminado y que tendría que pagarle con una cena y alcohol que es de lo que esta hecha esa mujer, me sentí aliviada le di las gracias y me retire con dirección al hogar de mi tía, al llegar le platique lo sucedido.

-Chie-chan no se rinde ¿verdad?-suspiro- ¿Por qué sigue aforrándose a esa loca idea?

-No lo sé, pero solo Harada Chie puede ayudarme a localizar a ese hombre

-¿Pero dejaras que las autoridades se hagan cargo no?

-Claro tía-mentí- ellos lo harán solo quiero ayudar a apresurar las cosas.

-De acuerdo Nat así lo haremos, le daré su oportunidad a chie-chan.

En ese momento recibí una llamada.

-Esta en Tokio, te pasare la ubicación exacta por correo electrónico, te conozco así que se que iras personalmente por él, por ello te llevaras a cuatro agentes contigo para asegurara el éxito de captura, te llamare de nuevo para darte mas instrucciones por el momento dirígete al aeropuerto, en la entrada estará un hombre sosteniendo un letrero que diga Summers síguelo hasta mi Jet privado y después te diré que hacer tienes una hora date prisa.

No se que diablos estoy haciendo yo una estudiante de letras haciendo un trabajo nivel CIA, puede que nunca lo haya imaginado pero por ella juro haré lo que sea…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

SI NO LO INTENTAS NUNCA LO SABRAS

Al llegar al aeropuerto note entre la multitud a un hombre de 1.90 de altura, con traje y gafas obscuras, el cual sostenía un letrero con la palabra "Summers" justo como lo habia mencionado Harada-san, al acercarme a el hizo una pequeña reverencia que yo correspondí, con un gesto me indico que lo siguiera en completo silencio mientras caminábamos hasta la parte mas alejada de la pista de despegue, el Jet estaba listo, al subir me indico un lugar, me senté y abroche mi cinturón; En un par de minutos cerraron la puerta y aquel hombre tomo el asiento que se encontraba frente a mi, podía sentir su mirada a través de las gafas, en instantes un movimiento brusco indico el despegue del Jet, al estar a cierta altura el hombre hablo.

-Así que tu eres Kuga-san, permite presentarme mi nombre es Scoth, soy un ex-militar, mi área es previsión y supervivencia.

-Es un placer, pero ¿Qué es un previsor a que se refiere?-dije

-Básicamente me encargo de evitar cualquier tipo de accidente, evento imprevisto, mi trabajo es garantizar la seguridad de todas las personas involucradas.

-Pues estoy en sus manos Scoth.

Después sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, al girarme se trataba de una mujer que sabe cuanto tiempo llevaría ahí.

-Espero no haberte asustado, mi nombre es Miyu, mi especialidad como ya lo has visto es espionaje, además de combate, es un placer Kuga-san.

-Por favor díganme Natsuki no tienen que ser tan formales.

-De acuerdo Kuga-kun – Scoth no entendió mi punto-.

-Bien Natsuki-kun-dijo la chica.

-llegaremos a Tokio en veinte minutos, así que puedes tomar una soda o algo, a excepción de licor ya que no se pueden cometer errores-dijo el ex-militar.

Al cabo de veinte minutos exactos estábamos en el aeropuerto, se abrió la cabina permitiéndome conocer al resto del equipo, se trataba de un joven pelirrojo, de complexión delgada, ojos de un azul turquesa que me dejo sin palabras, y una bella mujer blanca con un cabello negro, y los ojos mas profundos que habia visto jamás.

-El es Hunter es nuestro genio en sistemas, cualquier elemento electrónico es pan comido para él, y ella es Miria-kun ella es digamos nuestra arma secreta, será la que este contigo en todo momento así que no te alejes-dijo Scoth.

Salimos de la pista caminando a paso largo y ya en la salida un mercedes nos esperaba, abordamos mientras recibía una llamada de Harada-san.

-Hey Natsuki-kun, van a llegar a mi casa en Meguro, ya que mis informes sugieren que Nagi se encuentra viviendo en ese barrio, de ahí en adelante Hunter-chan te indicara que hacer, esta es mi ultima comunicación contigo te dejo en las mejores manos, solo te pido que dejes que ellos se encarguen de la situación y no actues por tu cuenta ya que estamos tratando con un hombre peligroso, suerte Natsuki.-y colgo-.

Al llegar a la casa de Harada-san pude notar que nos encontrabamos en una zona residencial, al parecer Nagi se estaba dando la gran vida y esto tendria que parar abruptamente.

-Natsuki-san el sujeto tendra la clave de Plata y tu serás Beta, Scoth es Alfa 1, yo soy Bravo 1, Miyu-san es Delta y Miria-san es Julieta debes recordar las claves y jamás decir el nombre de ninguno de los involucrados, si estas en problemas de cualquier tipo Julieta se encargara de resolverlo, te otorgare este pequeño chicharo con el cual me mantendré en comunicación, el micrófono estará abierto así que escuchare todo lo que digas y lo que te digan para que puedas actuar de la forma mas natural posible.

Nos dirigimos hasta el parque Shiba, que se encuentra en Minato, cerca de la famosa torre de Tokio, la única compañía cerca de mi era Miria-san, ahí fue cuando note al objetivo reuniéndose con un hombre extranjero bastante extraño, lo seguimos a una distancia de quince metros hasta que subieron a lo torre, sentía los latidos del corazón en mi garganta aquello era tan peligroso que me emocionaba (Tate tiene razón nací para hacer locuras), recordaba con cada paso que no avise nada a Shizuru solo le indique a Mai que si le llamaba le indicara que salí por problemas familiares fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo.

-De acuerdo Sajarov-san cerraremos el trato en el Centro Nacional de Arte-Nagi.

-Claro, así podremos admirar mi nueva adquisición- dijo el hombre.

Ambos caminaron hasta la calle principal donde abordaron una Limusina, no podíamos acercarnos más ya que lo notarían.

-Beta ¿escuchaste cual es la dirección de Plata?-dijo Hunter

-Si Bravo 1 se dirigen al Centro de Arte ¿Cómo llegaremos allá?

-Caminen un par de calles al Oeste, ahí estará un convertible azul, solo una cosa más Beta no permitas que Julieta tome el volante.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que maneja un poco rápido.

-Eso para mi no es problema-dije.

Justo como lo habia indicado el automóvil estaba esperando y fue hasta que abroche mi cinturón que supe a que se refería Hunter, ella piso a fondo el acelerador sin cambiar su apacible expresión, si el trayecto era para treinta minutos por el trafico llegamos en diez y baje casi vomitando, con el corazón en el estomago ella es una demente en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ingresamos al Museo y notamos una pintura a lo que Miria-san comento.

-Es el baile de los aldeanos de Pieter Brueghel pero no lo entiendo debería estar en Florencia no imagino como llego aquí tan campante, aun que parece ser falsa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dije ya que yo de arte no se nada-.

-Si prestas atención el marco debe ser de pino pero es simple aglomerado, además de que los colores se ven más brillantes cuando deberían ser opacos, la perspectiva también tiene errores, sin embargo para los ricos fantoches como ese hombre Sajarov es una obra genuina.

-¿Pero como es que están en el museo?

-Imagino deben tener a alguien con poder detrás del telón para que nadie pertinente interceda, además si prestas atención están en una zona de exhibición privada, es hora de interceptar su teléfono espera aquí y no se te ocurra acercarte-dijo sin mirarme.

Camino tan campante hasta Nagi y tropezó de la manera mas natural, solo vi aquellos hombre tomándola por la mano mientras la ayudaban a incorporarse, yo me aleje lo mas que pude hasta la salida, después de unos minutos se reunió conmigo.

-Bravo 1 tiene puesto el rastreador en el saco, puedes ver a donde se dirigen ahora.

-Gran trabajo Julieta, regresen al auto antes de que salgan de ahí-esta mujer es de miedo-.

Después de unos minutos recibimos la orden de dirigirnos hasta Ginza, al llegar me dieron la mala noticia.

-¡No voy a ser una Geisha!-grite

-Técnicamente serás solo una dama de compañía, ya que las Geishas son mujeres instruidas en varios artes y tú no dominas ninguno Beta-dijo Miria-san

-No me ayudes Julieta, de acuerdo pero nada de cosas más allá de compañía.

-Beta solo estarás cerca de él, van a ir a una función al teatro Kabuki-el chico Hunter intentando calmarme-.

-Esta bien Bravo 1, solo lo haré porque debo atraparlo.

Pero claro tenia que ser algo tradicional así que tuve que usar un kimono, sujetar mi cabello y un poco de maquillaje, al verme el hombre ni siquiera emitió un comentario solo se limito a tomarme del brazo y conducirme a un lugar muy exclusivo dentro del teatro, también se encontraba aquel hombre, se suponía que Julieta debía estar cerca pero no lograba verla, hasta que comenzó la función no lo podía creer era parte de aquella obra, de verdad debo reconocer que esa mujer es todo un estuche de monerías, ellos mantenían una charla a cerca de la cultura Japonesa, me estaba aburriendo infinitamente hasta que el hombre recibió una llamada, y se retiro sin dar mas explicación. Al parecer algo hicimos mal pues lo siguiente era Nagi apuntándome con un arma, me llevo hasta su auto y condujo sin dejar de amenazarme hasta que llegamos al rió el lugar se encontraban varios hombre escoltas de Nagi, que resguardaban la zona para alejar a cualquier curioso mientras el terminaba con la molestia es decir conmigo.

-Veras no conozco tu nombre pero alguien debe haber dado información a ese tonto sobre la pintura, de otra manera ya estarían esos dos millones en mi bolsillo, aun que debes sentirte feliz por morir bajo estos hermosos cerezos- dijo poniendo el cañón en mi frente-.

-Solo quiero que me concedas un deseo y te diré quien te delato.

-No creo que estés en posición para pedir tratos-dijo.

-Mírame no tengo miedo a morir, si me dices lo que quiero saber te daré la información que tengo al respecto de otra manera me lo llevare a la tumba y quedaras expuesto.

-De acuerdo, admiro tu valentía ¿o será estupidez?

-¿Tu fuiste el que saco 16 mil millones en una inversión falsa de los fujino?

-Vaya pensé que preguntarías algo más discreto como mi color favorito, veras no puedo darte los detalles pero puedes saber que efectivamente yo lo hice.

Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba el disparo que me dejo aturdida, creí que estaba muerta hasta que abrí mis ojos, Miria-san estaba dándole una tremenda paliza y escuche muy a lo lejos a hunter.

-Be…ta…tienes…controlar…Julieta…es un arma secreta… pero pierde el control es mortal…él debe estar vivo…detenla…los sonidos del arma la hacen enloquecer

-Juli…eta detente, por favor-decía con dificultad.

Ella solo seguía golpeándolo justo en la cara, sus manos estaban bañadas en sangre al igual que el pobre de Nagi, sin embargo sus ojos aun eran mas profundos que antes, era como caer en un vació, al recuperarme un poco logre ponerme de pie pero de pronto al acercarme giro observándome e intentado atacarme, yo me defendía pero su estilo de pelea era superior a cualquiera en su tipo, era como si su inconsciente manejara todo y sus movimientos eran precisos fue en ese momento que entendí a que se referían con lo del arma secreta al comprobar que habia terminado con todos los hombres de Nagi ella sola, yo esquivaba lo mejor que podía cada puño, patada, agarre pero pronto no pude más y me mando a volar a un metro con una tremenda patada y justo cuando iba a caer sobre mi, Miyu-san a pareció bloqueando su golpe, fue como una batalla de titanes y en segundos Scoth se unió también pero ni siquiera así lograban controlarla, fue hasta que se me ocurrió una forma de despertarla.

-Miria-san ¡regresa!-dije mientras la abrazaba, ella me golpeaba hasta que volvi a gritar-estas dañando a Miyu-san.

Se detuvo en seco, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Yo…lo siento, creo que me he excedido un poco-dijo tranquilamente.

-Vaya que lo hiciste-dijo Scoth (estos tipos si que están locos)-.

-¡Beta estas sangrando!-dijo Miyu-san mientras me desmayaba.

Nagi fue esposado y se le dio tratamiento medico por las serias lesiones que sufrió por parte de Miria-san. Ya de regreso a casa recibí la llamada de Harada-san.

-Natsuki-kun buen trabajo Nagi ha confesado con solo ver a Miria-chan, al parecer Kanzaki Reito fue el beneficiario de aquella operación, aun que he estado indagando a fondo parece ser que la empresa de los Kanzaki esta en la quiebra y solo la unión con los Fujino los salvaría, pero debes tener cuidado en cuanto se haga publica esta información no solo Shizuru estará en peligro, tu también serás blanco de Kanzaki, escucha yo te recomendaría que estés fuera del país un tiempo.

-Gracias Harada-san pero no soy del tipo de personas que huyen, estaré bien.

Cuando entre en la mansión de tía Aoi su expresión era totalmente diferente a lo que solía.

-Nat-chan lo siento, Shizuru se ha marchado después de que Kanzaki-kun le disparara.

-¿Qué?-la sangre bajo hasta mis pies- ¿ella esta herida?

-Al parecer solo rozo su brazo pero sus padres la sacaron del País, Kanzaki ya fue arrestado y su compañía destruida sin embargo desconozco el paradero de Shizuru, te dije que no te metieras en problemas Nat-chan.

-Yo… ¿Qué error tan grande he cometido?

-Deberías ir a casa con Mai y descansar esto ha sido demasiado.

Recuerdo una sensación de soltura y oscuridad cuando desperté me encontraba en mi cama y Mai estaba a mi lado.

-Yo debí estar con ella-dije mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

-Nat no es culpa tuya, hiciste algo muy valiente mira la herida de bala que te quedo es una surte que solo te rozara la cabeza, debes entender que todo lo que paso no podías evitarlo-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano- puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

Llore por horas, llame miles de veces a Shizuru pero su móvil estaba fuera de servicio, no sabia que mas hacer estaba volviéndome loca, después de una semana infernal recibí una llamada inesperada.

-Hola mi Nat-chan quiero ayudarte pero debes venir al aeropuerto en una hora.

-¿Alyssa?

-Es bueno saber que me recuerdas, por favor apresúrate tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ella normalmente es muy diferente y en mi estado lo mejor seria ver en que estaba pensado así que subí a la motocicleta y me dirigí hasta el aeropuerto, al llegar me tope con la Rubia.

-Hi Nat-chan –dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza-te extrañe, por favor sígueme iremos a Canadá.

-¿Qué?, no puedo simplemente irme ni siquiera tengo equipaje además ¿Qué haría allá?

-Nat-chan haces muchas preguntas, yo te proporcionare ropa pero debes ir conmigo sin hacerme tanto cuestionamiento ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien.

Viajamos por horas, las nubes heladas pasaban empañando la ventanilla del avión, habia mandado un mensaje a Mai, y por primera vez solo se limito a decir "Cuídate, buen viaje", Alyssa jugaba con mi cabello por ratos y luego hablo.

-Sabes Nat-chan nunca me habia gustado tanto una persona, contigo pasa lo que nunca, eres fácil de molestar pero tienes una amabilidad que termina enamorándome, y si no sientes lo mismo por mí, voy a respetarlo más quedo disponible por si quieres venir a mi-dijo riendo- ahora entiendo lo que significa amar a alguien y es algo bastante complicado.

-Alyssa yo no puedo corresponderte, solo puedo decirte que el amor duele mucho-dije.

-No, Nat-chan eso no es amor, es nostalgia, lo que te ha traído hasta aquí, eso, es amor.

"Estimados pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones el avión va a aterrizar en seguida, esperamos el viaje haya sido de su agrado"

-Dime Alyssa realmente ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Te llevaré hasta Shizuru...

Continuara…

Gracias por los comentarios y espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

CON ESE DISTINTIVO SABOR A TI

Después de la inspección varios hombres nos esperaban al parecer eran la escolta de Alyssa.

-Toma Nat-chan o te congelas-dijo dándome una chamarra- la verdad es que aquí el frió puede matarte.

-Gracias, pero ¿porque me traes a Shizuru?-dije confundida.

Ella solo me miro fijamente por un momento y después me indicó que la siguiera hasta una camioneta, subimos mientras los otros hombres nos seguían en otros automóviles,

El paisaje que pasaba a través de la ventana era empañado por momentos por suspiros, era una manera cruel de sentir que me estaba despedazando, mientras más avanzamos más pensaba ¿Que iría a decirle? ¿Me disculpará por ponerla en peligro? ¿A caso yo había arruinado su vida a este punto?, llegamos a un camino que estaba al lado de la carretera y lo seguimos hasta llegar a una enorme residencia, estaba lleno de árboles y pinos de enorme tamaño, y cerca de ello corría un pequeño riachuelo, todo esto me recordaba a el lugar donde crecí y la conocí.

Bajamos e ingresamos a la Residencia, el viento helado golpeaba mi rostro y mis manos estaban entumecidas, mi aliento se materializaba frente a mis ojos, de verdad hacía demasiado frío, llegamos a una sala donde Alyssa me indico tomara asiento mientras le indicaba a un mayordomo que le llevará té, se sentó frente a mi y de nuevo me miraba fijamente.

-Sabes Nat-chan hace un rato me preguntabas ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? Y tengo que confesar que no quiero ver que alguien más sufra como yo lo hice.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije confundida.

-Yo crecí aquí es este lugar tan hermoso y apacible, pero siempre he sido una malcriada sin embargo encontré a una persona que me apreciaba justo como era, y siempre tenía una mirada triste como si algo le llevará hasta lo más profundo de la tierra.

Éramos adolescentes en aquel tiempo, yo con solo 16 años era una pesadilla para mis padres, pero yo lo único que quería en el fondo era un poco de su atención, tu sabes es la típica historia de los niños ricos tienen dinero pero no cariño, ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que crecer así? No tenía amigos de verdad, realmente no me gustaban las cosas frívolas pero fingía que si, hasta que llegue a un punto donde termine creyéndolo.

Fue entonces mientras me saltaba las clases de las 10 a.m. que la vi., estaba en el patio esa mirada triste, su piel blanquecina, su cabello negro; sus manos sostenían una cajita, parecía que alimentaba algo, me acerque lentamente sin que lo notara.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? Déjame ver.

Pero solamente fui a encontrarme con su mirada directamente y en ese momento me paralice, se que puede sonar extraño pero me invadió una calma total, se puso de pie y expuso frente a mi el interior de la caja, había un pequeño zorro con una pata herida, era increíble la mirada de ese pequeño animal.

-No le digas a nadie por favor, él es solo un bebé y no puedo dejarlo en casa.

-Pero no puedes exponerlo tanto al frío-dije- si tu quieres podría quedarse en un lugar especial en mi casa y llamar a un veterinario para que lo examine.

Y sus ojos hicieron una exploración tan profunda que incluso llegó a mi alma, y por primera vez vi su sonrisa, tan cálida, tan conmovedora, la mirada de un ángel, solo asintió, decidimos escapar de la escuela, me dijo que tenía una motocicleta cerca de la entrada, así que por primera vez en mi vida estaba haciendo lo correcto, puso su casco en mi cabeza mientras sonreía, el pequeño zorro lo guardo de algún modo entre su chamarra y su pecho, el animal realmente tenía una conexión con ella pues se quedaba quieto al parecer confiaba en ella, me tomó por las manos y las puso alrededor de su abdomen, debo admitir que me sonroje, en ese momento salio tras nosotros uno de los maestros y ella aceleró, rápidamente nos perdimos de su vista, el paisaje pasaba rápidamente, era lo mas temerario que había hecho y al mismo tiempo lo mejor, sin que yo se lo indicara avanzó por el camino correcto hacia mi hogar, cuando se detuvo me quito el casco y sus manos tocaron mi rostro.

-Espero no te hayas lastimado, pero teníamos que avanzar a prisa si no estaríamos en problemas.

Yo solo le indiqué que me siguiera, el mayordomo estaba ocupado en alguna actividad en el jardín, subimos a mi habitación y cuando estuvimos ahí cerré la puerta, ella miraba sorprendida a su alrededor.

-¿Te parece increíble verdad? Toda la madera es cedro y roble de la mejor calidad, las sábanas son de seda- pero fui interrumpida.

-Con que ese es tu escudo, la frivolidad por cosas vanas, aunque debo reconocer que lo haces de manera tan natural que todo el mundo lo cree, en fin ¿Dónde dejaras que se quede Cedric?

-¿Cedric?

-Es el nombre del zorro, lo encontré cerca de mi hogar, cayo en una trampa y logre liberarlo sin que perdiera su pata.

-Supongo es un buen nombre, se quedara cerca de mi cama, aquí nadie entra jamás, ya que el mayordomo tiene esas ordenes.

-¿Pero tus padres estarán de acuerdo?-dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Ellos nunca vienen a casa y si lo hacen solo nos vemos en la cena- dije.

-Yo no tengo padres-dijo en un tono seco- fui adoptada por el hermano de mi madre pero él realmente quiere que yo sea parte de un grupo militar de Elite, sin embargo solo quisiera estudiar Física Espacial, pero supongo eso estaría de más.

-¡Yo digo que al diablo! Si tú quieres hacer algo diferente debes de hacerlo.

-No puedo hacerlo, se lo debo y mi honor está en juego, así que daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo fue que sabías llegar hasta aquí? ya que yo no te lo dije.

-Bueno, hace ya un par de semanas que venía en la moto y vi tu rostro a través de la ventana del coche y tomó esa desviación.

Saque algunos abrigos que nunca use, y los pusimos en la cajita en donde se quedaría Cedric. Paso cerca de un año donde ella venía y se quedaba algunas veces a dormir, a su tío no parecía importarle mientras no faltara a sus clases de Jiu Jitsu ni a la escuela, Cedric se recuperó del todo, era como tener un gato, siempre haciendo travesuras pero nada grave ademas de que si ella estaba cerca él siempre estaba tranquilo y yo me sentía de la misma manera, estando a su lado podía ser yo misma sin fingir ser una niña rica consentida.

Fue un fin de semana mientras una tormenta de nieve cubrió los caminos que me sentí completa. Estábamos viendo una película en un viejo VHS, realmente a ella le gustaba esa película "Cantando bajo la lluvia", yo nunca proteste porque era lo que la hacía feliz, estábamos sobre mi cama, pero yo la miraba a mi lado fijamente hasta que giró su cabeza hacia mi.

-Sabes a pesar de que ambas somos de Japón tus rasgos no lo indican.

-Es porque mis padres crecieron en Japón pero mi madre es Canadiense y mi padre es inglés.

-Mi madre era japonesa y mi padre Americano, son mezclas interesantes de cierto modo, yo quiero estar más cerca de ti pero debo contarte algo más acerca de lo que pasó con ellos.

-Claro- me sentía tan feliz nunca había hablado de ello-.

-Promete que intentaras no asustarte de mí-dijo suspirando.

-Lo prometo.

-Fueron asesinados frente a mi cuando tenia trece años, eran simples ladrones, adictos que buscaban cómo pagar por sus drogas, yo de verdad odio a ese tipo de escoria, mi tío logró su captura pero meses después los liberaron, así que cuando salía de la escuela me siguieron hasta casa, mi tío no estaba y golpearon a los empleados que estaban en ese momento en mi hogar, llame a mi tío e hizo lo imposible por llegar a tiempo, pero ellos estaban dentro de la casa gritando cosas desagradables, desde que tengo tres años he practicado diferentes artes marciales, así que un zumbido invadió mis oídos al ver a uno de ellos entrar a mi habitación, vino el primer golpe y logre derribarlo ,Judo, con el mismo cuchillo que traía en su mano rasgue su cuello, el segundo traía un arma consigo así que me creí perdida, cerré mis ojos y solo escuche un disparo pero yo estaba a salvo el tiro lo hizo mi tío acertando justamente en el pecho de aquel individuo; el observo la escena desesperado y se dejó caer al suelo mientras me abrazaba, es la primera y última vez que lo he visto llorar de esa forma, mis manos bañadas en sangre y yo ni siquiera podía entenderlo, por mucho tiempo me sentí vacía y como si mi único destino en la vida fuera la muerte, pero cuando encontré a ese zorro mi vida cambio radicalmente, ahora puedes decidir si quieres seguir a mi lado a pesar de mi oscuro pasado.-dijo mientras su semblante se ensombreció.

Estaba tan sorprendida por aquella historia, ahora todo tenía sentido, su mirada infinitamente triste, el porque se alejaba de todo el mundo, ella había sufrido lo que lamentablemente muchas personas pasan, pero sin embargo había logrado enfrentarse a aquello y salir victoriosa.

-Tu de alguna manera me haces sentir a salvo todo el tiempo y sin importar lo que haya pasado es tu presente a quien tengo ahora frente a mí.

Vi salir un par de lágrimas que recorrían su rostro, pero su sonrisa indicaba que se había liberado de algo muy pesado, su mano izquierda toco mi mejilla y suavemente su beso me robo la vida, sentí su piel recorrer la mía, fue, es y será lo mejor de mi vida sin embargo cuando cumplimos 18 era hora de las universidades y ella fue aceptada en el escuadrón del cual su tío era parte y estaba orgulloso de que siguiera sus pasos, yo me moleste con ella al punto que ni siquiera me despedí de la manera correcta.

-Entonces solo dejaría todo por ver tu apacible sonrisa pero tu estas ahora más que perdida, vas a irte y no volverás-dije molesta.

-Voy a volver lo prometo pero antes tengo que cumplir con lo que le prometí a mi tío, por favor déjame llamarte o venir a verte en mis tiempos libres no terminemos así –dijo suplicante.

-He dicho que no, no quiero verte de nuevo.

-Si es lo que deseas esta bien.

Dicho esto dio la vuelta y el mundo cambió de dirección.

-Así que por favor Nat-chan no cometas el error que yo cometí, no renuncies a ella tan fácilmente.

-No se si podré hacerlo tengo miedo de su respuesta.

Después de unos minutos fuimos a comer, me di un baño y al salir Alyssa me indico que la siguiera, subimos de nuevo a la camioneta y avanzamos hasta llegar a una propiedad pequeña pero con varios guardias en la entrada, al ver a Alyssa nos dejaron pasar, era una casa muy tradicional y acogedora, tocamos a la puerta y quedo frente a mi esa mirada carmesí que tanto extrañaba.

-Nat…suki…

-Shizuru, tenemos que hablar, por favor.

Alyssa se retiró dejándonos a solas.

-Shizuru discúlpame es por mi que estas en esta situación y ahora estás herida-dije mientras algunas lágrimas llegaban hasta mi-.

-No, es tu culpa Natsuki, pero ahora no puedo volver, tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-La empresa de mi familia caerá en bancarrota pronto y no tendremos nada que hacer en Japón.

-¿Siquiera has pensado en nosotros? No quiero perderte.

-Ni yo lo quiero-dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mis cabellos entre sus manos.

-¡Basta!-dije mientras me separaba de ella- no puedes quedarte aquí solo por tu familia, puedes vivir conmigo, ya pensaremos en algo, tu futuro no puede terminar así.

-Alyssa me dará trabajo para continuar mis estudios pero tendrá que ser aquí en Canadá, por favor Natsuki tienes que entenderlo.

-De acuerdo haz lo que tengas que hacer yo me voy.

Mi orgullo me hizo levantarme y salir sin mirar atrás ni por un momento, Alyssa no me dijo nada en todo el camino, subí al primer avión que salió, y no supe nada de Shizuru.

Al llegar a casa Mai me esperaba con un banquete.

-Nat qué bueno que has vuelto ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

-Una mierda, y ¿Dónde está Tate? Creí que estaría aquí-dije

-Bueno tuvimos una pelea y no lo he visto desde hace una semana.

-Supongo que somos unas fracasadas en esos temas.

-debe ser, pero vamos a comer y después a recuperar nuestras vidas.

Pasaron los días, convirtiéndose en meses, Mai y tate volvieron a salir juntos pero yo ahora solo intentaba mantenerme ocupada, me levantaban por las mañanas los gritos de Mai, desayunaba en diez minutos y al llegar a la escuela solo me inundaba de información, después a trabajar a las 2pm con Midori y salía con ella a tomar una ronda de alcohol,regresaba a casa cerca de las 11pm, me bañaba y caí inconsciente en la cama, los fines de semana salía con Alyssa, caminábamos por la ciudad, íbamos al centro comercial a ver entre las tiendas cualquier cosa que llamara su atención, pero en cada momento Shizuru estaba ahí, siendo un reflejo en mi mente, a pesar de estar hablando con una persona mi mente viajaba a otro lugar, estaba ahí sin estarlo.

-¿Natsuki sigues de Frígida?-estupida Nao-

-¿Y tu sigues de Nalga pronta?

-Vaya parece que a pesar de este tiempo no has logrado aprender otra frase.

\- ¿A todo esto que quieres?

-Solo quería saludarte y ver si me presentas a esa rubiecita que estas esperando.

-Tu siempre tan golfa

-Oye si es tu novia esta bien.

-No es mi novia –dije molesta-.

-Sigues siendo fácil de molestar, relájate solo que te veías algo deprimida y por eso me acerque.

-De verdad estoy bien.

-oye que te parece una revancha en aquel juego de Zombies que dejamos pendiente.

-De acuerdo pero esta vez no tendré piedad-dije riendo-.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué le hablas a mi Nat-chan?-Rubia al ataque.

-Pues soy Nao ¿y tu güerita como te llamas?

-Soy Alyssa prometida de Nat-chan

-Oye Alyssa, está loca se lo va a creer, no digas esas cosas, solo es una amiga.

-Voy a patear el trasero de Natsuki en un juego ¿quieres venir?

-Claro pero no creo que pierda, además yo también quiero jugar-dijo Alyssa.

-De acuerdo recientemente la modificaron a si que podemos jugar tres personas, prepárate Kuga Natsuki voy a ganarte y tendrás que entregar a la chica rubia.

Para sorpresa de todos, Alyssa nos pateó el trasero de una manera épica, así que después de su victoria nos hizo cargar todas sus compras, además de invitarla a cenar, al llegar a casa Mai estaba cocinando la cena.

-¡Nat llegas muy tarde!

-Son cerca de las 10:30pm además a penas preparas la cena quiere decir que estuviste ocupada con Tate ¿verdad?

-Bueno algo pero estará en minutos.

-La verdad solo quiero una cerveza, Alyssa nos obligo a invitarla a cenar.

-¿A quienes obligo?

-Me encontré con Nao.

-No vayas a volver a caer en la telaraña de esa tipa ¿OK?

-Claro que no, solo jugamos un rato y terminamos cargando las bolsas de Alyssa por todo el centro comercial, en verdad esa mujer como gasta dinero en tonterías.

En ese momento sonó mi celular.

-¿Diga?

-¿Nat-chan donde te has metido a caso ya no te acuerdas de tu tía?-tono dramático- yo que todo el tiempo pido que me visites pero a ti te vale, me dejas a manos de Chie-chan.

-¿Harada-san esta contigo?

-Si al menos respondieras las llamadas sabrías que nos vamos a ir a Europa el día de hoy y regresare hasta la siguiente semana, y como ya estarás de vacaciones podrás cuidar la casa por mí, claro Serguei estará aquí pero pensé en que no te importaría.

-¿estas saliendo con Harada-san desde cuando?

-Bueno sabes insistió tanto que me pareció algo tierno, y ahora que hemos salido pues resulta que es una persona con grandes habilidades si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¡Agh! No me digas eso por favor, eres la última persona de la que quiero escucharlo.

-Serguei debe estar ya en la puerta de tu casa esperando para traerte.

-Pero ni siquiera tengo maletas hechas.

-Mai-chan me dio tu talla y te compre bastante ropa, te veo después Nat-chan.-y colgó-.

De nuevo la resignación, escuche el claxon, le grite unos minutos a Mai y me dirigí a casa de mi Tía.

-Bueno Natsuki-kun hemos llegado pero olvide comprar algunos víveres por favor espera aquí regreso en un rato-dijo Serguei.

Todos estaban actuando muy raro pero que diablos debe ser el Dios del Caos que me fastidia de nuevo, entre a la casa y estaban las luces encendidas, pero escuche un ruido proveniente de mi cuarto, cuando abrí la puerta casi me desmayo.

-Ara Ara, ¿Por qué no tocas la puerta antes de entrar? me estoy cambiando.

-Shi…zuru…

Al verla desnuda me gire inmediatamente sonrojada y confundida, sentí sus manos abrazarme.

-Disculpa por la tardanza pero me tomo algo más de tiempo arreglar los asuntos de mi familia.

-Tu no debes ser real, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Por ti, por mí.

Me gire hacia con ella y esta vez fui yo quien le llevo a la cama, la bese, la sentí hasta que puede fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo, veía sus ojos esa mirada que me hacia perderme, era ella todo lo que deseaba aquí y para siempre, la noche entera no me basto para amarla era de día y yo aun besaba sus hombros, después de unos minutos se acomodó en mi pecho pero no dejaba de mirarme, hasta el punto de hacerme sonrojar.

-Espero haberlo hecho bien –dije entre pucheros-.

-Fue maravilloso.

-¿Vas a volver a irte?-dije preocupada.

-No, no me iré de nuevo.

Y esta vez sonó el teléfono de mi habitación.

-Hola Nat-chan espero te gustara tu sorpresa, se que lo olvidaste pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, felicidades pequeña sobrina, por cierto Fujino-chan es la nueva administradora de las empresas Kuga, resulta que gracias a tu amistad con Alyssa-chan logramos recuperar la empresa de Fujino pero para que todo de resultado te vas a tener que casar con ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso no lo puedes decidir solo así?

-Bueno si te casas con ella nos iría mejor, pero solo bromeo, ella cuidara de mi negocio y Alyssa-chan en gran parte nos ayudo.

-Si es así puedes comunicarme con Harada-san

-Claro espera…Hola Natsuki-kun ¿Qué pasa?

Ya por la noche invite a todos a una cena para celebrar mi cumpleaños, en cuanto llegaron mis últimos invitados me dirigí a uno en particular.

-Miria-san que bueno que has venido, he logrado traerla.

Me acerque hasta a Alyssa.

-Nat-chan esta comida esta deliciosa aun que deberías de acompañarme a Francia para que pruebes unos manjares excelentes.

-Siempre hablando de Frivolidades Alyss-dijo Miria.

-Miria… ¿tú has regresado?

-Harada-san me dio una nueva y última misión y es cuidar a la socia de su novia.

Lloraron un rato mientras que Alyssa no dejaba de agradecer, en ese momento sentí como tomaba de mi mano.

-Natsuki hiciste algo muy bueno por ella.

-ella me llevó hasta ti, y no quiero ver a nadie pasar por esto de nuevo.

-Kuga-san Haruka-chan quiere decir unas palabras.

-Gracias yukino.

-Escuchen-dijo la rubia- quiero felicitar a Kuga por haber traído de vuelta a la presidenta del consejo, y también por su cumpleaños, espero que tu vida esté llena de chicas.

-dichas-yukino.

-ejem, dicha y fortuna, démosle un aplauso.

Fue una fiesta bastante entretenida y para el final de ella, me di cuenta que todo lo que siempre necesite estaba tan cerca que no podía verlo, ahora se que puedo vencer al Dios del Caos Porque junto a mi tengo a una Diosa que me llevó hasta el mismo infierno pero jamás soltó mi mano ella trajo a mi vida el orden y el caos, ella es mi Diosa del Caos y sus ojos Carmesí me dominan.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y con esto concluye este fanfic, gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios.


End file.
